


Tardes de canícula

by Marbius



Series: Love me 'til the day I die [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Based on a 5 Seconds of Summer Song, Biting, Camping, Crush at First Sight, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Homophobia, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Minor Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Minor Violence, Mystery, Non-Explicit Sex, Plot Twists, Prophetic Dreams, Revelations, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Summer Vacation, Supernatural Elements, Underage Relationship(s), Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Mates, minor Regulus Black/Harry Potter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-09-28 22:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20433731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: Los veranos eran siempre iguales para Sirius y Regulus en la mansión que el tío Alphard tenía al norte de Inglaterra y que colindaba al bosque. Sólo ellos dos para proveerse compañía. Hasta que se sumó Teddy... Después Remus... Y con ellos llegó el lobo.





	1. 1.- Diez veranos.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: El fic sobrenatural y con hombres lobos del que no lucro porque nada me pertenece. Eso.

**1.- Diez veranos.**

_I thought we had a place, just our place, our home place, my headspace._

_5 Seconds of Summer - Babylon_

Sirius había vuelto a soñar con el lobo la misma mañana en que conoció a Remus. Aunque lo correcto habría sido decir, la mañana en que se encontró con Teddy por primera vez.

Apenas la noche anterior habían llegado él y Regulus a la villa del tío Alphard con lo indispensable para pasar ahí las dos siguientes semanas de ese verano, y lo primero que habían hecho tras intercambiar agradecimientos por el hospedaje y beber un té mientras charlaban de las últimas noticias en la familia, había sido retirarse a la cama a dormir.

Desde siempre, Sirius tenía su propia habitación en las recámaras traseras, lo mismo que Regulus, y la vista era indudablemente privilegiada del bosque circundante que se extendía alrededor del terreno. La propiedad del tío Alphard contaba además con un pequeño lago a menos de un kilómetro de distancia, y Sirius había hecho planes de pasar ahí los próximos días antes de que el resto de sus primas llegaran.

Para bien o para mal, Sirius sólo iba a tenerse a sí mismo ese verano para no morir de aburrimiento. Regulus todavía era demasiado infantil para su gusto y lloraba por todo y nada a la menor provocación, en tanto que sus primas eran ya demasiado mayores y nunca habían sido del tipo interesadas en jugar con él. Sólo Andrómeda lo trataba con respeto a pesar de que ese año había cumplido dieciocho, pero la presencia de Bellatrix y Narcissa siempre terminaba arruinando su estancia ahí y ocasionando peleas.

Además, y de eso se había enterado Sirius escuchando a hurtadillas afuera del dormitorio de Padre y Madre, ese año Andrómeda no acudiría a la villa del tío Alphard porque había sido sorprendida en compañía de un chico que no era Elmer Nott, su prometido, y por lo tanto iba a ser castigada hasta hacerle entrar en razón. Sirius había imaginado en ese momento que quizá Andrómeda sufriría alguno de los castigos que le aplicaban a él, como sentarse de rodillas en un rincón o pasar la noche a oscuras y sin comida o bebida en el sótano, quizá hasta un par de golpes con la vara (flexible pero irrompible) en la parte posterior de los muslos... Pero después razonó que su falta era mucho mayor que cualquiera de sus travesuras, y entonces la penitencia seguro sería mayor.

En todo caso, Sirius tenía claro que esas vacaciones sólo serían cuatro los primos que asistirían, y que más le valía buscar cómo pasar el tiempo lejos de su familia que maneras de tolerarlos a ellos y a sus ideas de lo que apellidarse Black conllevaba para el resto de sus existencias.

Con ello en mente, a la mañana siguiente de su llegada Sirius fue el primero en despertarse (al menos antes que el tío Alphard o Regulus) y tras asearse y colocarse la ropa del día, bajó a la cocina donde ya la señora Winky le tenía preparado un tazón de avena y té.

—Buenos días, señora Winky.

—Buenos días, amo Sirius.

Sirius no se demoró demasiado con su desayuno, y después le dijo a la señora Winky que saldría a dar un paseo por los alrededores.

—Ten cuidado —le advirtió la empleada desde el fregadero y con espuma en las manos mientras fregaba sus platos sucios—. Hay Errantes en la propiedad.

—¿Errantes? —Repitió Sirius la palabra, que al paladar le resultó exótica con sus dobles erres.

—Son viajantes —explicó la mujer—. Usualmente vienen a este sitio más tarde en el año y el amo Alphard les permite acampar al borde de la propiedad, pero este verano se han adelantado unas cuantas semanas.

—¿Son peligrosos?

—No, pero son desconocidos. No se acerque demasiado a ellos —fueron las últimas indicaciones de la señora Winky, y Sirius las repitió para sí mientras salía por la puerta de la cocina y disfrutaba de la humedad propia de aquellas mañanas de verano.

La noche anterior había llovido, y esa mañana el césped estaba húmedo y le mojaba las piernas al cruzar las extensiones sin podar que circundaban el bosque.

Desde los cinco años era que Sirius acudía cada verano sin falta a la villa del tío Alphard, y también desde entonces era que adoraba las inmediaciones del lugar por el gran contraste que ofrecía de Londres.

En la ciudad, Sirius tenía la obligación de vivir tras cuatro muros y cuidando bien cada movimiento suyo; en cambio en la villa podía darse la oportunidad de ir a sus anchas, y mientras no se lastimara, el tío Alphard no le pondría reparos a sus paseos por la propiedad.

Porque todavía era temprano y el agua del lago estaría demasiado fría para darse su gusto de un chapuzón, Sirius optó por adentrarse al bosque en un sendero que conocía muy bien por ser uno de sus favoritos y conducir a un frondoso matorral de moras que con toda certeza estaría lleno de fruto en esa temporada.

Sirius ya estaba paladeando la acidez de la fruta mientras caminaba a través del tupido bosque cuando escuchó un ruido extraño a su izquierda y el vello de la nuca se le erizó. De pronto, la certeza de ser observado le resultó acuciante, y Sirius se giró con brusquedad en esa dirección pero no encontró nada.

—Hey...

En cambio a su derecha apareció silencioso un niño de aproximadamente su edad, pero hasta ahí llegaban los parecidos. Con una piel ligeramente tostada al sol, ojos dorados y cabello cobrizo ensortijado, el otro niño además iba descalzo, y sus ropas aunque limpias tenían algunos remiendos que harían a Madre arrugar la nariz con asco.

No a Sirius, que sonrió ante el prospecto de un nuevo compañero de juegos y lo saludó de vuelta.

—Hola. Yo soy Sirius, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

El niño se mordió el labio inferior antes de hablar. —Teddy.

—¿Estás solo, Teddy?

—No. Papá y mamá están en aquella dirección —señaló Teddy en la distancia, en dirección hacia donde la señora Winky le había indicado a Sirius que los Errantes acampaban.

—¿Quieres venir conmigo a recoger moras? —Ofreció Sirius, pues el botín de aquel arbusto bien podía ser compartido—. Podrías llevarte todas las que quieras para comer después.

—Ok —aceptó Teddy, y caminando de lado a lado con Sirius, le siguió a través del sendero.

El arbusto de moras resultó estar más frondoso y lleno de fruto de lo que Sirius recordaba de años anteriores, y él y Teddy cogieron puños de moras antes de sentarse a la sombra de un árbol y hablar un poco de sí mismos.

Sirius no dio muchos detalles de su vida salvo que Alphard Black era su tío, estaba de vacaciones por la siguiente quincena con su hermano Regulus, y le encantaría ser amigo de Teddy si éste así lo quería.

Teddy aceptó de buen agrado su amistad, y le habló a sí mismo, mencionando que él y su familia viajaban en grupo por caravanas, y que él compartía la suya con su papá, mamá y la compañera de mamá. Sirius dejó de masticar cuando escuchó eso último, pero Teddy mencionó de pasada que no tenía hermanos, pero que no le importaba demasiado.

—¿Viajan mucho? —Preguntó Sirius, que por su parte seguido acompañaba a sus padres de viaje por Europa, pero sólo a las grandes ciudades y siguiendo su ritmo.

—Sí, por papá.

—Ya veo. ¿Es su trabajo?

—No. —Y luego Teddy jugueteó con una de las moras entre sus dedos—. Sirius, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Sirius estuvo a punto de bromear que Teddy justo lo había hecho, pero la seriedad en sus facciones se lo impidió, y por segunda vez esa mañana volvió a sentir un estremecimiento.

—Adelante.

—¿Alguna vez has soñado con un lobo?

La sonrisa ligera en los labios de Sirius perdió su naturalidad, y éste recreó en su memoria el sueño de la noche anterior, donde un lobo de abundante pelaje gris le miraba con el mismo interés y atención que Teddy en esos momentos. De hecho, lo hacía con esos mismos ojos dorados, y Sirius tuvo que desviar la mirada.

—Lo has hecho —dijo Teddy, respondiéndose a sí mismo esa pregunta.

Lo cierto es que así era.

Desde que Sirius tenía uso de la memoria, él había soñado con lobos desde pequeño. Quizá porque desde siempre había querido un perro como mascota y Madre se lo había negado alegando que a ella el pelaje le podía ocasionar alergias, pero eso no impedía que al menos una vez cada tantos meses Sirius soñara con aquellas majestuosas criaturas y el recuerdo perdurara por semanas en su memoria.

—¿Cómo lo has adivinado? —Preguntó Sirius.

Teddy se encogió de hombros. —No lo adiviné.

—¿Entonces?

—Sólo lo sé y ya está.

Sirius quiso indagar más al respecto. ¿Cómo podía Teddy _saberlo_ sin más? Pero justo cuando estaba por abrir la boca para preguntar, la sensación de antes volvió, y cada vello de su cuerpo se erizó. Lo que era peor, el ruido de un par de ramas rompiéndose le hizo sentir todavía más inquieto.

—Es Remus —dijo Teddy con sencillez, poniéndose en pie y sacudiendo su ropa—. Tengo que marcharme.

—Ok.

—¿Vendrás en otra ocasión? A jugar conmigo...

—Mmm...

—Remus quiere conocerte.

Sirius no respondió nada. En su lugar observó a Teddy llevar consigo un puñado de moras y perderse en dirección hacia el norte, donde con toda certeza los Errantes habían hecho su campamento.

Incluso minutos después de su partida, Sirius no pudo sacudirse la inquietud de encima, la tenue paranoia de ser observado, y decidido a volver a la villa para ver si Regulus ya se había despertado.

Que en un cambio inesperado, Sirius ya no quería estar en el bosque a solas.

A lo largo de la siguiente semana Sirius y Teddy volvieron a encontrarse en las inmediaciones del bosque o del lago. Teddy usualmente aparecía de improviso, revelando su presencia hasta que estaba a menos de un paso de Sirius, y éste siempre se llevaba sustos de muerte por la manera en que su nuevo amigo conseguía moverse a través del bosque como una especie de aparición incorpórea. Al preguntarle su truco, Teddy se había encogido de hombros en un gesto muy característico de él, y declarado que sólo sabía hacerlo y ya estaba. No había magia o sigilo, sólo pies ligeros que sabían cuál sendero recorrer para no delatarse.

Sirius suponía que mucho tenía que ver el que Teddy seguido trajera consigo los zapatos colgando de dos de sus dedos y pisando descalzo el tupido suelo de césped y musgo, pero eso no explicaba la naturalidad que éste tenía para moverse con agilidad por aquellos terrenos. Ni siquiera Sirius que tenía toda una vida pasando sus veranos ahí tenía tales conocimientos y habilidades, y la envidia favoreció a que intentara imitarlo.

Regulus no vio con buenos ojos aquello, y puesto que se había empecinado en hacerles compañía, era casi a diario que Sirius escuchaba a su hermano quejarse del estado de su ropa y apariencia. En más de una ocasión Sirius le instó a Regulus a quedarse en la villa si tanto le fastidiaba ensuciarse en sus juegos en el bosque, pero sus sugerencias eran recibidas con altivez y un hosco silencio, que por una vez agradecía.

Con Teddy como compañero de juegos, Sirius se habituó pronto a la rutina de levantarse temprano cada mañana, y tras un frugal desayuno, unírsele en el bosque para continuar con sus juegos. Algunas veces se conformaban con recorrer el área y examinar desde la distancia la presencia de animales que ahí vivían; otras se trepaban a los árboles y charlaban sin parar, Teddy de su familia, Sirius jamás de su familia; las que más, visitaban el lago y jugaban en la orilla con el agua.

En las ocasiones en que Sirius le sugirió ir a Teddy a la villa, éste se negó en rotundo, así que no volvió a insistir, y se conformó en pasar el tiempo libre con su nuevo amigo en el bosque.

El único cambio significativo ese verano aconteció cuando sus primas llegaron por fin a la villa. Bellatrix y Narcissa, mejor conocidas como Bella y Cissy, que desde el primer momento se tornaron desagradables y controladoras, exigiendo saber su paradero y el de Regulus en todo momento.

—Son un par de arpías —se quejó Sirius con Teddy cuando le explicó por qué esa tarde no podría pasarla con él en el lago, sino en el invernadero, bebiendo té con ellas porque lo habían amenazado de contarle mentiras a su tía Walburga de él y corría el riesgo de recibir azotes a su vuelta a Londres.

—No las llames así —le riñó Regulus aunque sin mucha convicción, pues el apodo les iba como anillo al dedo.

Los tres niños se habían reunido en torno a un tejo frondoso de altas ramas, con Regulus sentado en las raíces y Sirius y Teddy colgando de las partes altas.

—¿Por qué no? Lo son —refutó Sirius con mal humor.

—¿Ellas también te pegan? —Preguntó Teddy con interés, y Sirius contrajo el rostro en un tic.

—A Sirius prefieren abofetearlo —suplió Regulus.

—A veces también me dan pellizcos —reveló el propio Sirius, levantándose la camisa ligera que vestía y mostrándole a Teddy una marca en morado sobre su costado—. Cissy no tanto, ella prefiere ignorarme cuando mi comportamiento no es el adecuado —dijo Sirius remedando su tono—, pero Bella...

—Ella puede ser sádica —dijo Regulus, que a pesar de su edad tenía clara la predilección de su prima por el dolor ajeno, y sobre todo, el que ella podía provocar con su propia mano.

—Ya veo...

Teddy no indagó mucho más al respecto, y se despidió de ellos con normalidad cuando cerca de la hora del té Sirius y Regulus se marcharon para ir en dirección al invernadero.

Con prisa los hermanos Black pasaron por el baño para lavarse las manos y el rostro, recomponer sus ropas y peinado, y estar presentable para la infeliz ocasión de pasar tiempo con sus primas, pero claro estaba entre ellos dos que ninguno tenía ganas de cumplir con aquel compromiso.

Tal como se esperaban a pesar de presentarse cinco minutos antes de la hora, Bella y Cissy ya estaban sentadas alrededor de la mesita y con el servicio de té listo, reclamándoles por su tardanza y sin admitir jamás que las manecillas del reloj todavía no marcaban las cinco.

—Pero-... —Alcanzó Sirius a protestar antes de que Bella le plantara una de sus acostumbradas bofetadas, con tal suerte que su anillo de compromiso con una enorme piedra repleta de aristas y recibido por parte de Rodolphus Lestrange apenas unos días antes de su partida de Londres le hiciera daño en el labio y también un corte.

Regulus a su lado ahogó un quejido, pero Sirius no se permitió ni un gesto al limpiarse la sangre y callar.

—Mucho mejor así —les encomió Bella a sentarse y beber su té.

Aquel brebaje que sus primas preferían cargado y casi tan amargo como ellas, acompañado de galletas tan duras como para ser inmasticables, puso a Sirius de un terrible humor. Lo que era peor, le dolía el golpe de antes con cada sorbo y mordisco, y estaba fastidiado de la charla de sus primas, que sólo querían que él y Regulus estuvieran presentes pero sin silencio y fingiendo ser parte más del mobiliario.

—Honestamente, Sirius —le regañó Cissy cuando se percató que éste tamborileaba sus dedos sobre la mesa—, eso que haces es de terrible gusto. Detente.

—Sí, detente —amenazó Bella, que jugueteaba con su anillo de compromiso, seguro pensando en una repetición a la bofetada de antes.

Si habría de hacer caso o harto de su situación montado una escena sin importarle las consecuencias, Sirius nunca lo supo, porque en ese momento aparecieron idénticas expresiones de asombro y después terror en el rostro de sus primas.

—Oh, Bella —gimoteó Cissy.

Sirius escuchó el gruñido antes que percatarse de la presencia del animal, y al girar el rostro para verlo mejor volvió a experimentar la sensación de estremecimiento que durante las últimas semanas le había atacado sin parar.

Era un lobo.

Un maravilloso ejemplar alto y macizo con el pelaje combinado de plata y negro. Con asombrosos ojos dorados que Sirius recordaba de Teddy, pero también de sus sueños... Y dientes. Una hilera completa de ellos cuando el animal continuó con sus gruñidos, y pisada a pisada se acercó a la mesa.

Ninguno entre los presentes se movió, Sirius incluido, y sólo Bella y Narcissa soltaron un idéntico chillido cuando el animal las rodeó, pasando por detrás de sus asientos y rozándoles con la cola abundante de pelo y sin dejar de gruñir.

Un ruido de goteo se dejó escuchar, y después el lobo lanzó un mordisco al aire y comenzó su retirada.

Con la misma facilidad con la que había entrado, el lobo salió de vuelta y atrás sólo quedaron ellos cuatro procesando el momento vivido.

Sólo entonces soltó Bella un chillido que tenía trazas de miedo, pero era sobre todo de frustración, pues como comprobó Sirius después, se había orinado del susto en su silla, y el charco a sus pies delataba que de entre ellos era quien peor había tolerado aquel encuentro.

Que para el caso de Sirius iba a ser el primero, pero no el último...

Bella y Cissy habían insistido sin pararle al tío Alphard de la terrible experiencia por la que habían pasado, y Sirius y Regulus habían corroborado su historia con la aparición del lobo en el invernadero, pero éste no había tomado cartas en el asunto. Ni se había llamado al guardabosque ni se pretendía realizar una cacería para atrapar a aquel ejemplar que se había acercado a la propiedad.

Su única advertencia había sido de no perturbar a ninguna criatura del bosque, pues al igual que el lobo antes, ellos también invadían sus terrenos al internarse entre la espesura de los árboles.

Sirius se tomó literal aquel consejo, y sin importarle nada más, esa misma tarde volvió a su paseo con intención de reunirse con Teddy y compartirle las novedades de su encuentro horas atrás, pero para sorpresa suya, éste parecía estar de algún modo enterado.

—Las noticias vuelan rápido aquí —dijo, tendiéndole un frasco—. Es para ti.

Sirius abrió el frasco y examinó el ungüento que contenía. —¿Qué es?

—Una pomada. Para tu labio —dijo Teddy—. ¿Te duele?

—No tanto —mintió Sirius, pues se le había formado una protuberancia, y el área circundante se había tornado morada.

—No da esa impresión...

—Ya, es que... Mi prima Bellatrix, te he hablado antes de ella...

—La loca.

—Sí, se podría decir que sí...

—Tuvo lo que se merecía.

Sirius titubeó al preguntar cómo podía estar Teddy tan seguro de ello, pero a pesar de ser un niño igual que él, sabía bien cómo guardarse la información, y jamás respondía a ninguna pregunta que no tenía intenciones de responder por su propia volición.

—Úsalo —le indicó Teddy otra vez, y Sirius se colocó un poco del ungüento en el labio. El alivio fue instantáneo, y el ceño que tenía toda la tarde en su frente desapareció.

—Gracias.

—Fue Remus quien me pidió dártelo —dijo Teddy—, puedes darle las gracias a él.

«Ya, si lo conociera... O tuviera claro quién es», pensó Sirius, que se había pasado esas semanas al lado de Teddy escuchando de Remus, de quien no tenía claro parentesco o afiliación hacia su amigo, y por lo tanto no sabía nada en claro de su persona.

—Lo haré —dijo Sirius, sin saber que antes pasarían años de conocerlo.

O mejor dicho, de saber _quién_, o mejor dicho, _qué_ era Remus.

/*/*/*/*


	2. 2.- Trece veranos.

**2.- Trece veranos. **

_I wish we had a clue to start new, a white moon, no residue._

_5 Seconds of Summer - Babylon_

Sirius soñó sin parar con lobos una semana antes de visitar al tío Alphard en su villa, y no hesitó en contárselo a Regulus, a quien ahora toleraba más como un amigo de lo que lo habían sido en la infancia.

—No soy Freud, pero... —Dijo Regulus, que se tomó unos segundos para ordenar sus pensamientos—. ¿Has pensado que quizá no tiene ningún significado oculto? Que tal vez sólo quieres una mascota y ya está. Un perro, que en sueños toma dimensiones fóbicas.

—Esa sería la peor interpretación posible...

—Ya, pero puede que sea la única.

Negándose a ello, Sirius no intentó refutar sus palabras, y en cambio continuó empacando ropa suficiente en su baúl para las siguientes semanas que pasarían en el campo.

Luego de tres veranos consecutivos de conocer a Teddy y tenerlo como el mejor compañero de juegos, Sirius moría de ganas por verlo y apreciar los cambios ocurridos en los últimos meses. La última vez que se vieran fue el verano anterior, cuando todavía eran un par de críos cuyo mejor pasatiempo era caminar por el bosque recogiendo hojas, ramas y nidos vacíos, y jugando a ser exploradores, pero Sirius tenía la impresión de que esta vez sería diferente.

Él por su parte había crecido al menos una cabeza de su anterior estatura, y sus gustos habían madurado. Ahora se había hecho de una tornamesa y una buena colección de discos que esperaba compartir con su viejo amigo. Eso si a éste no le importaba el rock que se había vuelto religión para Sirius.

El propio Sirius sólo esperaba que Teddy continuara siendo su amigo por un verano más, y con esa intención fue que antes de su viaje escondió entre su equipaje una bolsa de caramelos que había comprado con el único fin de compartirlos con él, además de algunos libros que pensaba regalarle, porque Teddy al igual que él, tenía un gusto voraz por la lectura en donde géneros y autores eran asuntos secundarios para despertar su interés.

Regulus había puesto los ojos en blanco ante tales atenciones. Para él Teddy no era tan genial como Sirius lo consideraba, aunque había terminado por habituarse a su presencia durante los periodos que estaban de visita en la villa del tío Alphard, así que se guardaba de comentarios negativos.

—Es una suerte que Bella se case en otoño y no visite la villa por estar ocupada con los preparativos de la boda, ¿eh? —Recordó Regulus lo mejor de ese verano, y Sirius sonrió mientras le daba los últimos toques a su equipaje.

—Ah. Si tan sólo Cissy hiciera lo mismo...

—Ya encontrará la manera de presionar a Lucius Malfoy para que le entregue su sortija de compromiso, ya verás...

Sirius tenía la certeza de que así sería, pero ya que sus primas no le importaban más que el resto de su familia (a excepción quizá del tío Alphard y más recientemente Regulus), en su lugar cerró su baúl y declaró estar más que listo para sus siguientes semanas en el campo.

—Lo haces ver tan idílico —se quejó Regulus—, cuando en realidad son las vacaciones de lo más aburridas. ¿Es que acaso no preferirías pasar el verano con Madre y Padre en la Toscana?

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco. —Pasar el resto del año con Padre y Madre ya es suficiente castigo, ¿no crees? Así que... No —respondió con certeza—, prefiero la villa del tío Alphard.

—Y a Teddy —dijo Regulus sin ocultar las trazas de celos que experimentaba porque Sirius tenía un mejor amigo que hacía más llevaderas sus semanas de verano.

—Pensé que habíamos acordado que harías un esfuerzo por llevarte mejor con Teddy.

Regulus gruñó, y nada más.

—Lo pasaremos bien —dijo Sirius—, ya verás.

Que por todo lo que ese verano sería, estaba en lo correcto.

Sirius y Regulus arribaron a la villa del tío Alphard poco antes de mediodía, demasiado tarde para el desayuno y muy temprano para el almuerzo, por no mencionar que el tío Alphard había salido para tratar un negocio con uno de sus vecinos, de tal manera que tenían para ellos un par de horas libres.

Tras darles indicaciones de subir su equipaje a sus habitaciones y bajar por un poco de limonada, la señora Winky les preparó una modesta merienda y después los dejó a sus anchas.

Sirius no perdió tiempo en despojarse de su rígida ropa de ciudad, y con jeans y una camiseta que se había comprado a escondidas con su dinero porque era de una banda de rock que Madre detestaba, emprendió camino hacia el bosque una vez de cerciorarse con la señora Winky de que los Errantes estuvieran en la propiedad.

—Llegaron la semana pasada —dijo la empleada—, y es el cuarto año consecutivo que se han adelantado.

—Parece su nueva tradición —comentó Regulus, que también se había cambiado de ropas y seguía a Sirius.

El bosque había cambiado poco desde la última vez que estuvieron ahí. En realidad, quienes habían sufrido una transformación notable eran Sirius y Regulus, que por fin estaban creciendo, y ahora se contaban entre los más altos de su curso. Sirius de paso traía también el cabello mucho más largo que en otras ocasiones, ya rozándole la nuca y forzándolo a apartárselo detrás de las orejas cada vez que alguno de sus padres estaba presente y le reprochaban su desaliño.

—¿Crees que Teddy sepa que hemos vuelto? —Preguntó Regulus caminando a la par de Sirius por el sendero que ellos bien conocían.

—Ni idea. Pero si vamos al lago podremos ver la caravana y quizás ellos a nosotros.

Regulus accedió, y de ese modo acabaron a las orillas del pequeño lago con el que contaba la propiedad. Una extensión de agua que en sus partes más profundas apenas medía un par de metros, pero que albergaba peces y un refrescante alivio para los días de más calor al año.

Sirius no hesitó en despojarse de los zapatos y los calcetines, y doblando las perneras de sus pantalones hasta las rodillas, se adentró en el agua helada.

—¡Ah! —Exclamó de gusto al hundir los dedos en la orilla sedimentosa—. Ven, Reg. El agua está increíble.

—Más tarde —se excusó Regulus, que había traído consigo una toalla, un libro, y planes de dormir una siesta—. Voy a descansar bajo la sombra de ese árbol.

—Vale.

—No te vayas sin mí si Teddy aparece.

—Ok, Reg.

A solas con sus pensamientos mientras su hermano se recostaba en un parche de césped, Sirius jugó un rato en el agua, caminando de aquí a allá por la orilla y jugando con los peces que se acercaban a sus pies en búsqueda de comida. La temperatura del agua estaba todavía helada para un buen chapuzón, pero Sirius no hesitó en mojarse la cabeza, y después goteando salió a secarse.

Su hermano ya estaba dormido con el libro que traía cubriéndole el rostro, y Sirius se debatió entre ir por moras y traerle un puñado o despertarlo y hacerle la invitación de acompañarlo.

La solución llegó de la manera más inesperada, cuando por la periferia de su vista apareció una nueva persona que a todas luces era Teddy. Excepto que no era Teddy, y por una fracción de segundo Sirius experimentó desconfianza y un vahído de temor. Luego pasó, y de pronto una sonrisa afloró en sus labios con naturalidad, si no es que un poco de nerviosismo.

«Remus», pensó Sirius, «él tiene que ser Remus...»

Dicha fuera la verdad, a pesar de todos esos años de amistad, Sirius todavía no tenía claro quién era ‘Remus’ en la vida de Teddy. Los Errantes, le había explicado el tío Alphard, eran dados al secretismo y a no aceptar a nadie fuera de su círculo interno, y la prueba de ello era Teddy, que hablaba de personas, nombres y parentescos sin explicar jamás nada por mucho que se le preguntara. Suyo era el talento de desviar la conversación hacia otros derroteros y no soltar prenda.

Pero a juzgar por el inequívoco parecido entre Teddy y Remus, eran por lo menos familia cercana. A primeras luces, Remus podría ser una versión madura de Teddy, pero había pequeñas diferencias en la nariz y la separación de los ojos, que por el resto eran idénticos salvo por la separación de al menos una década de edad. Remus daba la impresión de tener unos veinticinco años, poco más o poco menos, lo cual lo descartaba como padre, y por fuerza hermano, que alguna vez Teddy había mencionado ser hijo único. ¿Quizá un tío? ¿Un primo?

Sirius se planteó preguntarle directamente para salir de dudas, pero al abrir su boca ningún sonido emanó, y en cambio una extraña burbuja que hasta entonces no había tomado en consideración le estalló en el pecho.

—Tú... —Consiguió Sirius articular por fin—. Eres Remus, ¿verdad?

—Lo soy —respondió éste con voz grave de adulto, diferente a la suya o a la de Teddy—. Mucho gusto, Sirius.

—Oh. —El oír su nombre en voz de aquel adulto puso a Sirius en un estado de euforia que sólo fue capaz de controlar tras una vida como Black, donde hasta la más mínima demostración de emociones era reprimida en el acto—. Erm, ¿y Teddy?

—Viene en camino. Antes tenía que hacer un par de cosas, pero me pidió avisarte que no tardaría.

—Ah, ya veo. —Sirius se sintió de pronto increíblemente estúpido por su timidez, por sus piernas pálidas y el agua que le corría por la nuca. También porque la mera visión de Remus era intolerable de una manera en que no conseguía comprender, y le obligaba a desviar la mirada.

Remus pareció intuir la incomodidad de Sirius, y facilitó su presencia ahí con un comentario inocuo. —Gracias por ser amigo de Teddy. Él siempre nos habla de ti, y nos alegra que seas su amigo.

«¿_Nos_?», pensó Sirius, que de nueva cuenta no tenía referentes acerca de ese plural. —Bueno, pasar tiempo con Teddy es siempre lo mejor de nuestros veranos aquí.

Remus desvió la vista en dirección a donde Regulus dormía, y una sonrisa adornó su rostro. —Me alegra.

—Erm... —Sirius cambió el peso de un pie a otro—. ¿Quisieras limonada?

La señora Winky los había enviado a él y a Teddy con limonada en un termo y galletas de sobra, y si con ello aseguraba que Remus se quedara un poco más...

—Me encantaría —aceptó Remus el ofrecimiento, y de ese modo él y Sirius tomaron asiento bajo la sombra de un árbol aledaño y merendaron juntos.

Teddy hizo acto de aparición no mucho después y apenas se sorprendió por tener a Remus con ellos, a diferencia de Regulus, que despertó de su siesta y se mostró en extremo taciturno y receloso del recién llegado. Para Sirius ambas reacciones apenas tenían valor, pues estaba absorto en la compañía de Remus, y se esforzaba con todos sus medios por aparentar una actitud tan relajada como la de él.

—Deberíamos volver a la villa —dijo Regulus en algún punto de la tarde, con el sol ya cayendo en oblicuo—. El tío Alphard se preguntará por qué no hemos vuelto todavía.

Sirius hizo un mohín, pero su hermano tenía razón; sería una descortesía total olvidar que si tenían oportunidad de salir de Grimmauld Place era gracias a que su tío Alphard los invitaba cada verano sin falta a pasar unas semanas con él y lejos de sus padres.

Remus fue el primero en ponerse en pie, haciendo gala de un movimiento largo e ininterrumpido donde Sirius pudo apreciar su gran altura. Al pararse él por su cuenta descubrió que apenas le llegaba a la altura del pecho, y por inercia se esforzó para echar los hombros hacia atrás y erguir más la espalda.

—Vamos —le instó Regulus a Sirius, pero éste se mostró renuente a separarse de sus amigos.

De Teddy, claro, pero ahora también de Remus, pues tenía la impresión de que juntos podrían... ¿Tener de qué charlar? ¿Maneras de pasarla bien? ¿Silencios sin incomodidad? Sirius no tenía claro cuál de todas las respuestas era la correcta, aunque suponía que cualquiera era tan buena como la anterior.

—Más tarde vendremos a nadar al lago —dijo Remus, y Sirius agradeció aquella pieza de información.

—Nosotros también. ¿Después de las seis?

—Es un plan.

Separándose en dos grupos que se movían en direcciones opuestas, Sirius miró una vez por encima de su hombro para descubrir que Remus había hecho lo mismo, y al volver su vista al camino descubrió que Regulus lo había sorprendido y le dirigía un reproche.

—¿Qué? —Inquirió con hosquedad. No en balde se le había pasado por alto que Regulus había estado callado durante la última hora.

—Nada. Es sólo que... —Regulus esquivó la raíz de un árbol en su camino—. ¿Teddy y Remus son hermanos?

—No lo creo... Teddy mencionó alguna vez que era hijo único, pero el parecido es... Wow.

—Teddy es mejor parecido que Remus. ¿Viste sus cicatrices?

—¿Uh?

—Bajo el labio, y también en el cuello...

La verdad era que Sirius las había visto, pero no le habían importado. No cuando era más interesante contar las chispas de verde en sus ojos dorados, o apreciar los hoyuelos que aparecían dispares en sus mejillas cuando sonreía.

—Deberías preguntarle a Teddy qué es Remus de él.

—Pregúntale tú si tanto te interesa.

Regulus bufó. —¿Es que no te da curiosidad?

—Yo no dije eso, pero... Ninguno de _ellos_ nos contará nada. Así son. —“Así con los Errantes”, quiso decir, repitiendo las palabras que el tío Alphard le explicara a él la primera y única vez que preguntó al respecto, “tienen sus secretos y debemos respetarlo”, pero en su lugar optó por la respuesta diplomática—. No es asunto nuestro, Reg. Si Teddy o Remus nos quiere contar, será por propia voluntad, no porque los forcemos a hacerlo.

Regulus lanzó un resoplido al viento, pero no objetó nada más.

Era mejor así.

Los cuatro se reunieron en el lago después de la hora del té, y Sirius vivió la primera (pero no última) gran revelación de ese verano cuando al despojarse de su camiseta para meterse al lago Remus reveló un torso torneado, pero también con abundantes cicatrices.

Regulus lo observó con ojos grandes que permanecieron fijos unos segundos antes de desviar con modestia la vista, en tanto que Sirius quedó arrobado por la visión ante él, y requirió de más tiempo y uso de la cortesía fuertemente engranada en su psique para forzarse a mirar en otra dirección.

De espaldas a ellos, Remus ignoró aquellas reacciones y se introdujo en el agua, así que fue Teddy quien se encargó de resolver a medias sus dudas.

—Son parte de su... trabajo.

«¿Pero qué clase de trabajo puede ser ese?», pensó Sirius, pero su educación le impedía cuestionar las palabras de su interlocutor, incluso si era otro adolescente como él.

En su lugar asintió una vez, y despojándose de sus prendas superiores, se apresuró a meterse al agua.

Regulus y Teddy les siguieron de cerca aunque con menos entusiasmo. Todavía era temprano en el verano, el sol apenas había tenido oportunidad de caldear el agua del lago, y pasados los primeros metros, el fondo era frío y con corrientes más heladas que en la superficie.

Sirius se estremeció, pero el causante fue Remus, que a poca distancia de él mantenía los brazos fuera del agua y moviéndolos en la superficie del agua. Sigiloso, Sirius nadó cerca de él, apreciando no sólo el ancho de sus hombros o la manera en la que los músculos se tensaban al menor movimiento, sino también la curvatura de su columna, la constelación de lunares que tenía entre los omóplatos, y de igual manera, una línea de cicatrices que se superponían una encima de la otra en un cúmulo irregular.

Atrás de ellos, Regulus dio un chillido agudo cuando algo le rozó un pie, con toda certeza un pez o un alga, y Remus se giró de improviso, descubriendo a Sirius más cerca de lo que éste se quería revelar.

—El agua está rica —dijo Remus, y Sirius asintió, hundiéndose hasta el mentón y buscando alejarse.

—Sí —barbotó, haciendo burbujas.

Remus le dirigió una sonrisa que tenía toda la pinta de travesura. —¿Una carrera?

—¿Cuál es la meta?

—La barcaza —señaló Regulus la desvencijada embarcación que el año pasado al final de la temporada había quedado amarrada al muelle pero que ahora flotaba a la deriva. Todavía se mantenía a flote, y el tío Alphard había mencionado algo de volver a atraparla y darle mantenimiento, así que Sirius aceptó.

Tras gritarle a Teddy y a Regulus que ellos dos harían una competencia, Sirius y Remus se lanzaron por estilo libre hacia la barcaza, que a buenos doscientos metros apenas si se mecía en la quietud del lago.

Remus ganó aquella competencia, pero por poco. A pesar de la diferencia de fuerzas y estaturas, Sirius estaba en el equipo de natación de su colegio, y dio buena batalla.

—Eres bueno —le elogió Remus al colgarse de una orilla de la barcaza, y Sirius lo imitó—, y rápido.

—No tanto como tú.

—Puede que no esté verano, pero el siguiente seguro que me ganas. Ven, subamos —dijo al impulsarse fuera del agua y subir a la barcaza, que se bamboleó pero no se ladeó ni hizo aguas.

Sirius aceptó la mano de Remus al salir del agua, y un calor desconocido le invadió el cuerpo cuando al pisar mal en la orilla de la barcaza el movimiento lo lanzó directo a sus brazos. Sus torsos colindaron de lleno, y las mejillas de Sirius se tiñeron de escarlata al por el mero roce de su piel contra la de Remus.

—¿Estás bien? —Se cercioró Remus, todavía sin dejarlo ir.

—Sí, no hay problema —dijo Sirius, que dio un paso atrás y se soltó.

Con un medio de regreso a la orilla del lago, Remus se encargó de remar de vuelta utilizando los remos que estaban al fondo de la embarcación, y de nueva cuenta se perdió Sirius en la contemplación de su espalda, de sus músculos tensos por el esfuerzo, y el rítmico sonido del agua al cortarse por la madera.

Por una vez, la tentación fue más fuerte que la timidez aprendida para esos casos, y Sirius estiró su brazo, rozando con los dedos justo encima de una cicatriz irregular que éste tenía a unos centímetros del hombro derecho. Remus ladeó el rostro por ese lado.

—¿Imaginas de qué es esa cicatriz? Tiene una buena historia por contar.

Sirius denegó con la cabeza.

—Un lobo me mordió.

—Oh, vamos —le chanceó Sirius—, eso no es cierto.

—Lo juro —dijo Remus con toda seriedad—, pero yo gané.

—_Seguuuro_ —ironizó Sirius, pero Remus no dijo más. Ni del escepticismo de Sirius, ni de sus dedos que recorrían los bordes irregulares de aquella cicatriz, que de pronto estaba tibia, y sensible al contacto.

Una vez llegaron al embarcadero, Remus se encargó de jalar la barcaza a la orilla arenosa, y Sirius mencionó que el tío Alphard estaría complacido de volver a ponerla en óptimas condiciones.

—Cuando esté lista, volveremos a remar a través del lago —dijo Remus, y Sirius lo interpretó como una promesa, sólo de ellos dos—. Se hace tarde.

—Sí.

—Deberían volver a casa.

—Mmm...

—Ven, Teddy y yo los acompañaremos al borde del bosque.

Que como comprendería Sirius después, era su manera de asegurarse que volviera sano y salvo a casa.

Aquel verano fue el primero en que Sirius tuvo un rostro con el cual identificar el Remus de los relatos de Teddy, pero también un rostro con el cual soñar, y que tomó posesión de sus momentos de vigilia, cuando ya tarde en la noche y recostado en posición fetal en su cama se tocaba bajo la ropa y sentía tanta culpa minutos después cuando la humedad en su mano y ropa interior le recordaba lo que había hecho. Y lo que volvería a hacer a la menor oportunidad...

Un rostro que le acompañó por las siguientes estaciones hasta el próximo verano, y que suplantó los sueños del lobo.

Excepto que suplantar nunca fue el verbo correcto, pero de eso se enteraría hasta después... No mucho después.

/*/*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Antes que nada, me disculpo por la tardanza de actualizar el fic del miércoles un jueves ya por la noche. La vida, ya saben, pero intentaré ser más constante.)  
Ahora sí con el capítulo, ¿esperaban que Remus apareciera? ¿Y qué papel creen que juega él en la vida de Sirius? ¿Y en la de Teddy? Habrá misterio para rato, pero me gustaría leer sus teorías :)


	3. 3.- Catorce veranos.

**3.- Catorce veranos. **

_The color of our mood is so rude, a cold June, we're not immune._

_5 Seconds of Summer - Babylon_

—No seas impaciente —le recordó Regulus no por primera vez a Sirius en aquel viaje—, ya casi llegamos.

El ‘casi’ se había ido prolongando más de lo habitual en las últimas horas porque habían salido de Londres con retraso, y en el camino una de las llantas traseras había sufrido una pinchadura. El colmo había sido que al bajar en una estación de servicio para una merienda tardía Sirius hubiera olvidado su preciada chaqueta de cuero que ese año no se había quitado para irritación y desafío de sus padres, así que tuvieron que desandar camino para volver por ella.

En lugar de a mediodía, arribaron a la villa del tío Alphard casi a las cuatro, y Sirius bajó su equipaje con una impaciencia inusitada en él para rápido subirlo a su habitación, y sin más demoras dirigirse al bosque.

Su única parada había sido para saludar al tío Alphard, o mejor dicho, para preguntarle si ya los Errantes estaban acampando donde mismo, y éste le confirmó que así era.

—¡Sirius, espera! —Le gritó Regulus desde una de las ventanas del segundo piso, pero su hermano hizo caso omiso, pues ya se estaba adentrando entre los árboles, listo para el tan esperado reencuentro.

De habérsele preguntado, Sirius habría respondido que ese último año en su vida no había sido de los mejores. En el colegio iba bien, sus notas eran las que se esperaban de él, pero la existencia en un internado como Hogwarts ya no era tan divertida cuando pasaba diez meses consecutivos aislado del mundo y añorando la libertad. En casa la situación no era mucho mejor con dos padres distantes y listos para enfurecerse con él o su hermano por la más mínima transgresión, y no es que el resto de su familia fuera mejor. Meses atrás su prima Bella por fin se había casado, y Sirius todavía recordaba con desagrado el estirado evento al que había asistido y en el que se le reprochó todo, desde el brindis al que le forzaron a participar, su postura en un traje que en su opinión lo hacía parecerse más a su padre de lo que podía tolerar, y la falsa sonrisa con la que posó en cada una de las fotografías que se tomaron.

Casi desde el mismo instante en que el verano pasado se había marchado de la villa, Sirius había añorado volver, y la libertad que conllevaba su estancia en aquellos parajes.

Mientras cruzaba los senderos que tan bien conocía y esquivaba las ramas que ahora podían rozarle la cabeza, Sirius dejó que sus pies lo guiaran, y pronto se descubrió buscando la mejor ruta para encontrarse con uno de sus mejores amigos en el mundo. Teddy. Aunque la imagen que cruzó su mente era mayor, con algunas cicatrices, y su pecho se contrajo agradablemente ante el prospecto.

Las visitas de Sirius y Regulus a la casa del tío Alphard sucedían con regularidad en las mismas semanas del año, así que era de suponerse que no tardaría en encontrarse a Remus y a Teddy por algún lado, y con afán de apresurar el encuentro fue que se dirigió a la orilla del lago con intenciones de facilitarse la vista de ellos dos y a ellos dos.

Sirius estaba a punto de pasar por los troncos de los últimos árboles cuando la presencia de un lobo a las orillas del lago le sorprendió. El ejemplar era un macho adulto, que con la cabeza inclinada en el agua y bebiendo, se había quedado quieto.

«Sabe que hay alguien aquí, que alguien lo observa», pensó Sirius, que conocía bien la sensación porque en el pasado él la había experimentado con bastante frecuencia.

A diferencia de él que no podía saber la dirección de los ojos que lo observaban, el lobo en cambio no tardó en dar con su paradero, girándose en dirección hacia donde se encontraba Sirius y olisqueando el aire.

Si bien después Sirius se habría de cuestionar si no estaba viviendo un riesgo innecesario al adentrarse al bosque e irrumpir en los dominios de aquel lobo solitario que a todas luces era el mismo que años atrás hubiera provocado incontinencia a su prima Bellatrix, en ese momento su mente se quedó en blanco al contemplar el maravilloso ejemplar de animal que erguido y con el pelaje apenas moviéndose en la ligera brisa dio la impresión de estar congelado en su sitio y listo para reaccionar.

Y eso hizo cuando en la distancia una rama se partió a la mitad y Sirius escuchó una palabrota en voz de Regulus, que con toda certeza lo buscaba a él.

Una de las orejas del lobo se movió ante el ruido, y luego el hechizo se perdió.

Emprendiendo la rápida huida, el lobo ya había desaparecido. A tiempo para que Regulus encontrara a Sirius agazapado entre dos troncos.

—¡No te has dignado ni a esperarme! ¿Has encontrado a Teddy? ¿A Remus? —Preguntó Regulus corto de aliento por el esfuerzo físico.

Sirius denegó con la cabeza.

—Vale. Ya aparecerán. ¿Un chapuzón?

Y Sirius asintió, pues de momento, no tenía palabras para expresar el momento que había vivido.

Teddy y Remus no tardaron en aparecer, y Regulus fue el primero en salir del agua para saludarlos. Sirius en cambio se hizo el remolón a la orilla del lago, pues si creía que la atracción que había experimentado por Remus el verano anterior era un asunto pasajero, desde ya podía descartar su corta durabilidad.

En idéntica forma a un año anterior como si los últimos doce meses no hubieran transcurrido, Remus estaba idéntico, salvo quizá un poco más largo el cabello que ahora se colocaba sin parar detrás de las orejas, pero lo mismo podía decirse de Sirius, que por simple afán de rebeldía ahora ostentaba una melena corta.

Acercándose al grupo que ya intercambiaba impresiones del último año, Sirius suspiró aliviado al comprobar que los centímetros que había crecido en todos esos meses servían de algo, pues ahora se aproximaba más a los hombros de Remus que a su pecho, y no le costó tanto como antes verlo a los ojos.

Remus le sonrió con afabilidad apenas tenerlo cerca, y Sirius le correspondió el gesto, incluso si por dentro sus emociones se convirtieron en un violento maelström.

Sirius no era idiota. Estaba al tanto de sus preferencias, que desde muy pequeño habían estado presentes y él había aprendido a ignorar. Había intuido desde su llegada a Hogwarts que lo mejor era mantener la vista en el piso durante el tiempo de ducha comunal o en los vestidores, y a cambio se había evitado palizas de las que otros alumnos como él no habían sabido escaparse.

A cambio de su seguridad, había preferido hacerse una reputación de indiferencia a la atención que despertaba en las chicas, siempre prefiriendo el estudio y los deportes a tener que correr el riesgo de tener que besar a alguna y afrontar las consecuencias.

Aquel tipo forzado de celibato no le había despertado conflicto alguno en el último año, pero llegó a su fin de golpe y porrazo cuando su vista se posó en los labios de Remus, y al instante Sirius se preguntó cómo sería besarlo.

—¿Sirius? —Le codeó de improviso Regulus, y éste salió del trance en el que se encontraba—. ¿Me has escuchado siquiera?

—Erm...

—Una acampada —dijo Teddy, que era quien había propuesto la idea—. Nosotros cuatro asando comida y durmiendo al aire libre.

—Oh. —Sirius parpadeó, pues ante el prospecto de pasar la noche fuera y en compañía de su hermano, Teddy y Remus, de pronto todo le resultaba espectacular—. Claro. Al tío Alphard no le importará siempre y cuando no salgamos de la propiedad.

—Entonces está decidido —dijo Remus, que con una simple sonrisa en dirección a Sirius le hizo a éste el estómago líquido—, hoy será porque la noche es perfecta.

—¿Uh?

—Oh, ¿no lo sabes? —Le dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos—. Hoy es luna llena.

«Y los lobos andan sueltos...», pensó Sirius en su encuentro de antes, que por lógica tendría que haberle producido terror de dormir a la intemperie, y en su lugar lo excitó.

—Genial —y así selló su destino.

Sirius y Regulus volvieron a la villa por sacos de dormir y una canasta con comida que la señora Winky preparó sin dilación, y al volver al sitio elegido para pasar la noche descubrieron que Remus y Teddy ya tenían lista su propia tienda de campaña, además de una fogata, una hielera y leña para rato.

—Wow... —Se asombró Sirius al acercarse al fuego y descubrir que desprendía un agradable aroma a pino.

—¿No nos fuimos por tanto tiempo, o sí? —Preguntó Regulus, pues sus amigos habían hecho todo el trabajo con prisa y eficiencia.

—Tenemos práctica —dijo Remus con sencillez.

—¿Quieren ayuda? —Se ofreció Teddy, y él y Regulus acomodaron las bolsas de dormir bajo el tendido de su lona.

Porque quería disfrutar de su tiempo a solas con Remus, Sirius se acercó a éste para ayudarle a descargar los víveres y hacer planes para la cena, que consistiría en salchichas asadas y malvaviscos.

—Quizá en otra ocasión podamos hacer alguna parrillada —dijo Remus, que con una pequeña navaja tenía un par de ramas a las que les quitaba la corteza y servirían como brochetas—. El verano apenas acaba de empezar.

Guardándose para sí el pensamiento de que incluso así su tiempo en la villa era corto, Sirius accedió encantado a la invitación, y le hizo preguntas a Remus acerca de sus habilidades de acampada.

Resultó ser, como era de esperarse, que su estilo de vida como Errantes los habían hecho a él y a Teddy expertos en aquel tipo de vida precaria, donde dormir a la intemperie y cocinar al fuego directo era menester de todos los días y les resultaba de lo más común.

—¿No es cansado vivir así? —Preguntó Sirius, pues la idea de un grupo como los Errantes siempre le había desconcertado.

—A veces —confesó Remus—, pero no es un arreglo permanente.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Con la vista fija en la última brocheta que tenía entre manos, Remus dio una respuesta enigmática: —Te lo contaré después, cuando sea tu turno de saberlo.

—¿Mi turno? —Repitió Sirius para sí, apenas moviendo los labios, pero cuando quiso indagar más a fondo volvieron Regulus y Teddy, que ya habían terminado con el área de dormir y se les estaban sumando para ayudar con el resto.

Sirius ya no tuvo otra oportunidad de estar a solas con Remus, pero procuró para sí un lugar a su lado cuando se sentaron alrededor del fuego a asar sus salchichas y compartir historias.

Su charla no tardó en derivar al bosque y a sus alrededores, especialmente en asuntos misteriosos y sobrenaturales para los cuales no había explicación.

—¿Crees que aparecerá tu lobo esta noche? —Bromeó Regulus con su hermano, y éste puso los ojos en blanco. Regulus procedió a explicarles a sus dos amigos que después de haber visto un lobo en el invernadero y en presencia de sus primas, sólo Sirius había vuelto a encontrarse con el animal—. O al menos eso asegura él. Yo sigo pensando que si un lobo viviera en este bosque ya habríamos escuchado rumores de sus cacerías y alguien habría intentado darle muerte.

Teddy y Remus intercambiaron una mirada imperceptible entre ellos.

—No es mi lobo tal cual —dijo Sirius con un levísimo tinte sonrosado en las mejillas—, ¿pero quieren escuchar algo interesante?

Teddy asintió, en tanto que Remus se inclinó en su dirección y le miró con ojos atentos. Su absoluta devoción hizo a Sirius envalentonarse con la tontería que estaba por contar.

—Soñé antes con él. Con el lobo. El mismo que apareció en el invernadero, y uhm, al que he visto en otras ocasiones... Regulus cree que estoy loco-...

—No lo creo a secas —le interrumpió su hermano—, lo sé.

—Bah —rezongó Sirius—. Da igual si nadie me cree. Yo sé lo que vi, y ese lobo va detrás de mí.

—Es una manera de verlo —dijo Remus sin desestimar sus palabras, desviando la vista al fuego—. Hay una historia entre los nuestros...

—Remus —musitó Teddy, pero éste lo ignoró.

Sin inmutarse, Remus continuó: —Para nosotros, el lobo es un animal sagrado. Un animal que camina entre nosotros con dos patas y la espalda erguida.

—¿Como un hombre lobo? —Inquirió Regulus, y Remus denegó con la cabeza.

—No. Un hombre lobo depende de la luna llena, sólo en esa noche, para convertirse en un híbrido, mitad hombre, mitad lobo. Los lobos verdaderos simplemente abandonan su piel, le dan vuelta a su pelaje, y se convierten en hombres. La luna llena no influye mucho más que cualquier otro elemento externo...

—Suena increíble —murmuró Sirius, pues la perspectiva de abandonar su forma humana y cobrar forma animal sería genial. Simplemente genial.

—Lo es —dijo Remus con simpleza—. Claro está, viene con un precio...

—Remus —volvió a llamarlo Teddy, pero incluso si su voz era baja, había un cierto tono de pánico que impregnaba cada una de las cinco letras de su nombre.

—¿Qué precio? —Preguntó Regulus, tan absorto como Sirius en aquel relato.

—Una deuda de sangre a su grupo, y otra deuda consigo mismo para encontrar a su otra mitad.

—¿Como una especie de... alma gemela? —Adivinó Sirius sin problemas.

—Exactamente eso —confirmó Remus—. Los lobos sólo pueden reproducirse entre ellos, sólo macho y hembra. Las almas gemelas no son entre lobos, sino entre lobo y humano, y no están regidos por el principio biológico de la reproducción.

Regulus se llevó una mano al rostro para ahogar su quejido de sorpresa. —Eso es...

Sirius frunció el ceño, y miró directo a su hermano, pues si finalizaba esa frase con ‘asqueroso’ como había escuchado alguna vez referirse al tío Alphard en relación a algunos rumores que corrían alrededor suyo, se lanzaría sobre su hermano y le plantaría un puñetazo.

—Es lo que es —dijo Remus.

—Una leyenda, supongo —secundó Regulus, y por el rabillo del ojo vio Sirius a Teddy mover la cabeza de lado a lado.

Remus fue más pragmático. —Puede que sí, puede que no, pero son las historias con las que hemos crecido Teddy y yo. Son libres de creerlas o ignorarlas, pero...

—La primera señal de su advenimiento —dijo Teddy—, de que un lobo y un humano están destinados a ser almas gemelas, son sueños...

—Y después apariciones.

Sirius sólo asintió.

Tras aquella conversación que después derivó en otros asuntos sobrenaturales de los que Teddy y Remus parecían conocer bastante detalles folclóricos interesantes, asaron salchichas y malvaviscos, bebieron de la limonada embotellada que la señora Winky había empacado en una de las hieleras, y ya tarde y padeciendo el frío de la madrugada fue que sugirieron irse a dormir.

Los arreglos bajo el tenderete fueron de lo más platónicos: Remus a la orilla con Teddy pegándose de manera afectuosa a su lado; luego Regulus, y al otro extremo Sirius, que incluso con esa distancia de por medio entre él y Remus no podía dejar de notar la cercanía de su presencia, ya fuera en el ritmo acompasado de su respiración y después en el ligerísimo ronquido de cuando por fin se quedó dormido.

El bosque se mantuvo silencioso durante la noche, y de ahí que Sirius se despertara confundido en la madrugada, de pronto inseguro de dónde se encontraba. Sólo el brazo de Regulus aferrándose a él por el estómago lo alertó que no estaba a solas, y uno a uno fueron apareciendo los recuerdos de las últimas horas.

El campamento. La fogata. La charla. Dormir cerca de Remus...

A través de las sombras que se desdibujaban y que la luna llena facilitaba para discernir, Sirius vio el perfil relajado de Remus en su bolsa de dormir y lo contempló por varios minutos recargado sobre su codo.

Luego la naturaleza hizo su llamado, y saliendo a gatas de su saco se dirigió a la orilla del lago para orinar. Lo ideal habría sido acercarse a algún tronco y vaciar su vejiga ahí, pero Sirius había leído que esa era una afrenta para los animales más dominantes, quienes marcaban su presencia de esa manera, así que para no correr riesgos se adentró unos pasos en el lago, y con el agua en los tobillos, sacó su pene y orinó ahí.

La brisa de madrugada le erizó la piel, y por un segundo pasó por alto la vieja sensación de ser observado, pero una vez que los vellos de su nuca se mantuvieron de punta, no hubo retorno. Despacio se giró Sirius tras reacomodarse la ropa, y tal como suponía no estaba a solas.

De nueva cuenta, aquel ejemplar de lobo que vivía en sus sueños y se había materializado años atrás estaba de vuelta, y le observaba con atención.

De ser una persona con sentido común, Sirius habría gritado pidiendo ayuda, despertado a su hermano y amigos e implorando porque el lobo no los atacara. Pero Sirius nunca había sido del tipo que se midiera dentro de los parámetros normales, algo que Madre y Padre detestaban recordarle con regularidad, y eso fue lo que favoreció el que Sirius extendiera un brazo, y en voz baja pero firme, diera una orden:

—Ven.

El lobo se adentró en el agua, el agua llegándole por encima de los tobillos en sus cuatro patas antes de por su cuenta colocar su cabeza bajo los dedos de Sirius y sorprender a éste por la suavidad de su pelaje.

—He soñado tantas veces contigo... —Dijo Sirius, y el animal elevó la cabeza para observarlo.

A diferencia de un perro común, los lobos eran criaturas más masivas de lo que se les tenía en consideración, y Sirius fue capaz de apreciarlo al descubrir que el lobo le llegaba a la altura de las costillas, y su longitud era mayor que la suya. De quererlo, el lobo podría atacarlo y asegurarse una presa, pero Sirius se descubrió sufriendo nulo miedo, en su lugar, deseos de abrazarse a la bestia y enterrar el rostro contra su cuello.

El lobo pareció leer en él su buena voluntad, pues refregó su cabeza contra el estómago de Sirius, y después lo rodeó en repetidas ocasiones, pegando su cuerpo al de Sirius y por poco haciéndolo caer al agua.

—Oh, ya veo —se sonrió Sirius, pasando sus manos por el lomo del animal y hundiendo los dedos en el frondoso pelaje—. Eres como un cachorro, también quieres mimos.

El lobo así manifestó su agrado, y siguió a Sirius fuera del agua. A la orilla del lago, Sirius vio la luna llena reflejada en el agua, y murmuró una palabra:

—Moony...

El lobo alzó la cabeza en su dirección, las orejas echadas al frente.

—¿Puedo llamarte Moony? —Preguntó Sirius, y de algún modo comprendió que había hecho un nuevo amigo.

—Moony será entonces...

Sirius no le mencionó a nadie su encuentro con Moony horas después cuando después de despedirse del lobo y volver a su saco de dormir volvió a despertar como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Ni falta hizo, que al salir de su propio saco, Remus se apresuró a perderse en el bosque con intenciones de orinar.

—¿Viste sus pies? —Dijo Regulus, y todavía adormilado, Sirius denegó.

—No, ¿qué-...?

—Los tenía sucios, como si... —Regulus arrugó la frente, y su vista se desenfocó—. Como si anoche después de dormirnos hubiera salido a dar un paseo por la orilla del lago. ¿No te parece eso ni un poco raro?

Por inercia, Sirius escondió sus propios pies, que con toda seguridad estarían en un peor estado que los de Remus.

—Hemos dormido a la orilla del lago. Seguro que todos estamos igual o peor que eso —dijo Sirius, que no habría de conectar los puntos sino hasta que ya era demasiado tarde.

De momento, el encuentro con el lobo, _su_ lobo, su Moony, obnubilaba el resto.

/*/*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Y por qué será que Remus tiene los pies sucios igual que Sirius? *guiño* Sé que no hay misterio como tal respecto a quién es Moony y qué es Remus, pero finjamos que sí, porque todavía tengo varios ases bajo la manga.


	4. 4.- Quince veranos.

**4.- Quince veranos.**

_But if we're way too faded to fight, you can stay one more night._

_5 Seconds of Summer - Babylon_

El verano de aquel año arribó temprano con una ola de calor imposible de tolerar mientras se encontraban en Londres, y lluvia torrencial justo el día en que Sirius y Regulus arribaron a la villa del tío Alphard.

—Ach —se quejó Sirius viendo diluviar desde la ventana de su habitación—, maldita sea mi suerte.

Recostando en su cama y con los dedos entrelazados detrás de su cabeza, Regulus señaló lo obvio: —Estás molesto porque no puedes salir y ver a nuestros amigos.

—Y tú demasiado tranquilo —refutó Sirius, pues los últimos once meses se le habían hecho larguísimos, y la última semana una eternidad.

—Ya, pero es que apenas amaine la lluvia los veremos.

—¿Y si...? —Desempañando el cristal y buscando ver hacia el bosque, Sirius reveló su más oscuro temor—. ¿Qué tal si éste es el año en que no vuelven?

Por el tío Alphard era que se había enterado Sirius que los Errantes le hacían honor a su nombre yendo y viniendo a su libre antojo. Que el campamento al que pertenecían Teddy y Remus llevara varios veranos consecutivos rentando espacios en las tierras que el tío Alphard ponía a su disposición no implicaba que volverían a hacerlo a la siguiente temporada, y desde entonces Sirius había albergado un acuciante temor a que el año anterior hubiera sido el último, y que en éste su ausencia se dejara notar.

—Sirius... —Dijo Regulus con su mejor remedo de voz de hermano mayor a pesar de ser el menor.

—No puedes culparme por pensar lo peor.

—Eso no es lo peor que podría pasar.

—Lo es.

—Exageras.

—Mmm... —Volviendo a limpiar el cristal del vahído de su respiración, Sirius se permitió pensar en los peores escenarios posibles: Los Errantes se marchaban para nunca volver, o volvían, pero con ellos no estaban Teddy o Remus. Especialmente por Remus era que temía Sirius, y no tanto en términos fatalistas de un accidente, enfermedad o muerte, sino que Remus era mayor que todos ellos, y con toda probabilidad llegaría el momento en que se fastidiara de pasar su tiempo libre con un hatajo de críos y se dedicara a algo mejor.

En concreto a alguna chica. Una novia, o quizá una esposa a la cual atender...

—Vale —resopló Regulus desde la cama, sentándose y con hastío resoplando—. Es casi doloroso verte así.

—¿Uh?

—Si tanto quieres, te acompañaré al bosque a buscarlos. Pero de antemano te advierto que con esta lluvia no encontraremos a nadie vagando por el bosque. Sólo seremos nosotros y los renacuajos de las charcas.

Igual que un crío pequeño, Sirius se emocionó al colocarse el impermeable y las botas de goma, así como coger uno de los paraguas del feo paragüero de la entrada que asemejaba al pie mítico de un troll, y con Regulus chapoteando detrás de él enfiló directo al bosque que protegía a la villa.

Entre las ramas, protegidos bajo las copas de los árboles, la lluvia era menos intensa, pero también corrían riachuelos con abundante agua entre las raíces, y su paso se vio dificultado por algunas corrientes que con toda seguridad acabarían por desembocar en el lago.

—Hay neblina —comentó Regulus, señalando la nula visibilidad que había más allá de ciertos metros, y Sirius ni se inmutó—. Lo digo porque hará más difícil encontrar a Teddy o a Remus. Eso si por casualidad decidieron también salir en nuestra búsqueda, que lo dudo —agregó eso último para sí.

—Tú siempre tan optimista... —Le reprochó Sirius, pisando con fuerza en un charco y levantando una ola de agua lodosa.

—Ew.

—Vamos, un poco de lodo no ha matado a nadie.

—Ya, pero una pulmonía sí.

Sirius estuvo a punto de proponer el volver a la villa y secarse, pero una vez más la vieja sensación de sentirse observado imperó sobre el resto.

—Moony... —Musitó en voz baja, y a su izquierda, el característico sonido del chapoteo los alertó a él y a Regulus.

Excepto que en lugar de la figura lobuna a la que se había acostumbrado el verano anterior cuando estaba a solas y en la cercanía del bosque quien le dio la bienvenida fue Remus, empapado de pies a cabeza. Y atrás de él Teddy, que traía consigo un...

—¡¿Es eso un conejo muerto?! —Se escandalizó Regulus, y al instante Teddy lo escondió detrás de su espalda.

—Estábamos buscando la cena —fue la explicación de Remus—. Alphard Black nos ha dado permiso de cazar en sus terrenos.

Regulus continuó con su tono de alarma. —¡¿Esa es la cena?! ¡Diox santo!

—Cállate, Regulus —impuso Sirius orden, pues notaba con cada segundo que transcurría cómo la actitud de Teddy se iba cerrando hasta casi ser impenetrable—. No pensamos encontrarlos aquí.

—Tampoco a ustedes —dijo Remus—. La lluvia no nos permitió olerlos en el aire.

«¿Olernos?», pensó Sirius. —Ya, la verdad es que salimos a buscarlos por insistencia mía. Éste no es clima para un paseo por el bosque, ¿eh?

—Ciertamente no.

—¿Por qué no vienen con nosotros a la villa? —Sugirió Regulus, que consciente de su traspié de antes, quería enmendarse lo antes posible—. Incluso hasta podrían cocinar el conejo ahí. A la señora Winky no le molestará ponerlo al horno.

Teddy y Remus intercambiaron una mirada, y el primero se encogió de hombros. —Si no es molestia... —Dijo Remus.

—En lo absoluto —le aseguró Sirius, y los cuatro emprendieron el camino a la villa.

A su retorno a la villa, Sirius le ofreció a sus invitados mudas de ropa para sustituir sus prendas mojadas, y bajo esa consigna se cambiaron sin tapujos ahí mismo en la cocina sin inmutarse por su desnudez. Regulus fue educado al mirar en otra dirección, pero Sirius no pudo ofrecerles esa misma hospitalidad cuando por el rabillo del ojo espió a Remus despojarse hasta de su ropa interior y después vestirse con los pantalones y la camiseta que él le había prestado de su maleta y era lo más amplio de su repertorio.

Regulus se encargó de poner la ropa en la secadora, en tanto que Teddy aseveró ser capaz de preparar él solo el conejo, lo cual dejó a Sirius y a Remus la tarea de cocinar una guarnición, por lo que bajaron a la alacena adosada en una estrecha habitación contigua.

—Podríamos preparar pasta, o arroz —dijo Sirius, que tras encender una bombilla que proyectaba raquítica luz, avanzó por las estrechas alacenas buscando un acompañante que lo viniera bien al conejo.

Remus le siguió de cerca, y al detenerse Sirius abruptamente porque había cruzado a través de una telaraña, acabó por pegar su pecho a su espalda.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué te detienes?

Sirius se giró, el rostro contraído en una mueca y sólo un ojo abierto. —No parece ser mi día.

Remus sonrió. —Deja te ayudo.

Con delicadeza, Remus recorrió el rostro de Sirius usando un par de dedos para retirarle la telaraña que se le había pegado sobre un costado, y éste permaneció quieto disfrutando de la atención y el detalle con el que lo hacía.

Nunca el tiempo le pareció transcurrir tan lento y a la vez tan rápido, y con su ojo libre examinó a Remus de cerca, apreciando el dorado de sus ojos, la pequeña arruga entre sus cejas cuando estaba concentrado, y la turgencia de sus labios que estaban tan pero tan cerca...

—Tienes telarañas hasta en las pestañas —dijo Remus en voz baja, su aliento tibio contra el rostro de Sirius, que trastabilló y acabó contra una de las repisas.

Remus le sujetó, y la posición no pudo haber sido más perfecta con ellos dos a una distancia mínima e idéntica expresión de deseo.

En diálogo silencioso, Remus arqueó una ceja y Sirius levantó el mentón. Luego sus bocas se unieron en un beso que fue apenas un roce antes de que Remus se separara, pero Sirius fue en pos de él, y sin importarle lo inapropiado del lugar o del momento, se lanzó de lleno a su segundo beso.

La inexperiencia y el deseo de reponer lo que se había perdido a su edad hizo que Sirius estuviera destinado a fracasar con el peor beso de su corta existencia, pero Remus ayudó a hacer la transición más agradable para ambos, sujetando su rostro con ambas manos y marcando un mejor ritmo.

Sirius se convirtió en arcilla bajo las manos expertas de Remus, y lo que en un inicio fue entrechocar los dientes con dureza y sufrir por el exceso de saliva pronto se volvió un beso apasionado del que ninguno de los dos podría olvidarse jamás.

Fue Sirius quien se apartó para recobrar el aliento, y Remus amagó dar un paso atrás, pero Sirius lo mantuvo en su sitio con ambas manos echadas a su cuello.

—Eso fue... —Sirius exhaló—. No irás a golpearme, ¿o sí?

Remus le apresó con fuerza por la cintura. —Oh, Sirius...

—No puedes culparme. Voy a un colegio privado, han golpeado a otros chicos por menos que esto.

—No me atrevería a lastimarte —prometió Remus, que se inclinó sobre Sirius una vez más y lo besó de vuelta.

Sirius lo dejó, y así pasaron los siguientes minutos, disfrutando de una serie de besos con los que ambos habían fantaseado pero sin creer que podrían llevarse a cabo. Al menos en el caso de Sirius, que se sentía flotar, y encontraba deliciosa la manera en que Remus dominaba su beso y le presionaba contra las estanterías.

Sólo Regulus gritando por ellos dos para darse prisa le puso un alto a su magreo, e incluso entonces les costó separarse. A Sirius no le habría importado correr el riesgo hasta las últimas consecuencias, pero tenían que subir, y no serían capaces si antes no se recomponían.

—Espera un par de minutos y sube —le indicó Remus a Sirius con un último beso, y después salió de la alacena.

Con una erección que abultaba sus pantalones y las mejillas ardiendo, Sirius se tomó su tiempo eligiendo un empaque de pasta, y para cuando por fin subió Regulus estaba impaciente y un tanto malhumorado.

—¿Qué tanto hacías ahí? —Le reprochó—. ¿Tan complicado es elegir entre espaguetis y tallarines?

—Uhm...

Sirius no respondió, y en cambio aceptó la tarea de cortar un poco de verdura para la ensalada. En el proceso se hizo sangre en un dedo por estar observando a Remus maniobrar con los cuchillos mientras preparaba el conejo, pero consiguió mantener las apariencias hasta el final.

Una vez que estuvo lista la comida, los cuatro se sentaron en la cocina a disfrutar el fruto de su esfuerzo conjunto, y Sirius mantuvo la vista en su plato porque Remus estaba frente a él, y le costaba como nunca mirarlo a la cara sin sentir que las mejillas le ardían.

—Ok, lo admito —dijo Regulus tras llevarse un poco de carne a la boca—, éste es el mejor guiso de conejo que he probado jamás.

—El truco está en la frescura —dijo Teddy—. Aunque asado sabría mejor...

—Con esta lluvia imposible —señaló Regulus lo obvio.

—Ya, es que el plan inicial comer conejo a la tártara —dijo Remus.

—¿Uh?

—Crudo, Reg —explicó Sirius.

Regulus apretó los labios. —Eso no suena muy... apetitoso que digamos.

—No digas que no si antes no lo has probado —dijo Remus, que sonrió ampliamente, y frente a él, Sirius encontró sus facciones de lo más indómitas.

Casi... lobunas.

—Creo que paso —dijo Regulus.

—Creo que... no me importaría probar —dijo en cambio Sirius, que antes del final del verano probaría más que sólo conejo a la tártara de manos de Remus.

Mucho más...

Besarse no fue lo único que Sirius y Remus hicieron durante el corto verano que tenían a su disposición, pero era su actividad favorita cuando podían desembarazarse de Regulus y Teddy o en cualquier momento robado cuando por casualidad ninguno de los dos volteaba en su dirección.

Su mayor obstáculo era siempre encontrar unos minutos a solas como había ocurrido en la alacena, pues siempre que Remus invitaba a Sirius a recolectar moras de un arbusto cercano o Sirius ofrecía a Remus subir a su habitación y escuchar sus discos, eran Teddy o Regulus los que se sumaban a la pequeña expedición y sus planes se deshacían como dientes de león al viento.

Además, estaba el no tan mínimo inconveniente de tener que ser Sirius quien diera inicio a la mayoría de esos encuentros. El problema no era que Remus no quisiera besar a Sirius o con sus manos tocarlo por debajo de la ropa, pues como le había explicado a éste cuando preguntó, en realidad lo deseaba mucho más de lo que imaginaba, pero la diferencia de edades era un factor crucial que no podían hacer de lado así sin más.

—Sólo tienes quince años, Sirius... —Le recordó Remus a su joven amante, y éste hizo un puchero.

—Sabes que cumpliré dieciséis en noviembre, que básicamente es en un par de meses más. No entiendo cuál es el problema.

—Que no es apropiado, y tampoco... legal —dijo Remus, siempre cuidadoso de seguir las leyes y las reglas impuestas sobre ellos—. Todavía eres menor, y a cualquiera que no le pareciera apropiado el tiempo que pasamos juntos o lo que hacemos en esos momentos podría señalarnos con el dedo y...

—Vale —accedió Sirius de mala gana, pero a partir de entonces se esforzó en ser más precavido y examinar sus alrededores antes de lanzarse a los brazos de Remus.

Por primera vez en los años que tenían de conocerse y pasar los lánguidos días de verano juntos, Sirius le prestó mayor atención a Remus y a su edad, pues ahora que podía verlo directo a la cara a su antojo y tocarlo sin temor a incomodarlo era que notaba dos elementos dignos de mención.

El primero, que Remus era mayor. Eso por descontado. Mayor que Teddy, él y Regulus al menos por unos años. Suficientes como para que en la única tienda en las cercanías no tuviera necesidad de sacar algún documento oficial que avalara su mayoría de edad. Sirius le había calculado un par de años atrás algo así como... veintitrés años de edad. Máximo veinticinco. Ya fuera del rango de la adolescencia, y adentrando en sus años de joven adultez. Remus ya tenía suficiente vello facial como para dejarse crecer un bigote con barba, y su físico también hablaba por sí solo. Alto, todavía mucho más que todos ellos, era ancho de espaldas, y se movía con confianza y desenvoltura de sí mismo, así que por descontado que era una persona que se conocía y sabía de su valor. Un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra, incluso si cuando Sirius lo abrazaba se mostraba tan vulnerable como él se sentía.

El segundo, que Remus _no_ era mayor. Vale, eso era una repetición del primer punto, pero Sirius sólo había captado los matices en los últimos meses, y desde entonces no había podido dejar de darle vueltas a ese asunto. A Teddy lo conocían desde hacía cinco años, todo un lustro, en donde se había desarrollado de niño a adolescente junto con Sirius y Regulus, cada uno a su propio ritmo y siguiendo su propio camino, pero básicamente cruzando las mismas líneas de meta para ser quienes eran hoy en día. Con Remus ese proceso no había sido perceptible. Desde el día uno, Sirius había encontrado a Remus a la mitad de la veintena de su vida, quizá un poco menor que eso, pero no más que un par de años, e incluso si con él era apenas ese el tercer verano que pasaban juntos, Sirius no podía ignorar que su aspecto era el mismo de siempre. Corrección: No el mismo, sino idéntico al del verano anterior a ese, y el anterior a ese anterior también...

Su curiosidad orilló a Sirius a preguntarle a Remus qué edad le calculaba a Sirius, y éste se había encogido de hombros durante el desayuno, haciendo que el cereal con leche de su cuchara volviera a caer en el plato.

—No sé... Puede que... ¿Veintitrés? No puede ser mucho mayor que eso. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Ya, es que... —Sirius jugueteó con su propia comida—. Sólo pensaba que no sabemos su edad, o cumpleaños ya que estamos... Se supone que él y Teddy son nuestros mejores amigos, pero nunca hemos hablado de información básica como ésta.

—Mmm... —Regulus asintió, y tras llevarse un bocado a los labios, asintió—. Entonces les preguntaremos más tarde. Y cruzaremos los dedos porque ninguno de los dos tenga cumpleaños en verano. Eso sería vergonzoso después de todo este tiempo.

—Y que lo digas...

Resultó ser que Remus era de marzo y Teddy de abril, así que no hubo necesidad de tener que pasar un bochorno por cumpleaños omitidos, pero ahí donde Teddy confirmó ser menor que Sirius y mayor que Regulus en edad, Remus en cambio se mostró taciturno y mencionó tener más de veinte.

—Ya, eso lo suponíamos —presionó Sirius, poniendo los ojos en blanco—, ¿pero qué tan mayor de veinte? ¿Un año o dos? Porque eso es diferente de ocho o nueve...

Remus frunció el ceño. —¿A qué viene tanto repentino interés?

Teddy intervino. —No es para tanto. Y Remus tiene veinticinco recién cumplidos.

—Así que veinticinco —repitió Sirius, pero incluso con su respuesta no se sentía tranquilo, y que Remus mantuviera su distancia con él por esa tarde y el resto de la semana poco ayudó.

Sirius habría querido no tener que jugar sucio para llevar a cabo sus planes, pero ya que Remus estaba molesto (por mucho que lo negara) y el verano que ellos disfrutaban juntos estaba acercándose a su fin, aprovechó una tarde en la que los cuatro se metieron al lago para fingir una siesta, y cuando el resto le siguió y sólo Remus quedó en la orilla, Sirius se le acercó de vuelta.

—Sirius... —Adivinó Remus de quién se trataba apenas éste entró al agua.

Remus tenía una especie de sexto sentido para saber siempre cuándo Sirius estaba cerca, y éste apreciaba el detalle por el simple hecho de que así se habían ‘perdido’ en varias ocasiones de regreso por el bosque, y a escondidas de Regulus y Teddy se habían besuqueado escondidos tras los troncos y el follaje que los protegía a ellos y a su ilícito _affair_.

—Quería disculparme...

—¿Por? —Dándole la espalda, Remus no se giró, así que Sirius se paró a su lado y le sujetó la mano, que con todo se ciñó fuerte a la suya.

—No creí que preguntarte la edad te molestaría como lo ha hecho...

—No es eso... —Sirius le apretó los dedos—. Ok. No ha sido _del todo_ eso.

—¿Es por la diferencia que hay entre nosotros dos? Porque te lo he dicho antes, a mí no me importa...

—Oh, Sirius —quiso negarse Remus a aquella posibilidad, pero entre la salida fácil y hablar con la verdad cuando aún era demasiado pronto, optó por el camino de los cobardes.

Ignorante de los pensamientos que cruzaban por la cabeza de Remus, Sirius había sacado sus propias conclusiones respecto a ese asunto, y quería hacer su punto válido lo antes posible.

—¿Y qué si eres mayor que yo por diez años? La edad es sólo un número, y después de este verano tendré edad de consentimiento. Además... Tú nunca me has presionada para hacer algo con lo que no esté preparado. Siempre has sido amable y paciente, también cariñoso...

—Intento serlo, Sirius —dijo Remus—, en verdad que me esfuerzo.

—Y lo consigues, eso te lo puedo asegurar —respondió Sirius a su vez, ladeando al rostro y encontrando que Remus había hecho lo mismo.

Con la tarde cayendo en un bello atardecer que aparecía reflejado en las calmas aguas del lago, se besaron sin medir las consecuencias. Demasiado confiados de lo que tenían y de la privacidad del bosque, sin escuchar el leve jadeo de Regulus, o sus ojos abiertos de par en par contemplando aquella escena... Eso lo pasaron por alto, y el resultado de su distracción y falta de cuidado fue un factor determinante para todos los involucrados.

Pero sobre todo, para Sirius y Remus, que ajenos a lo que el futuro les deparaba continuaron besándose en paz.

/*/*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y la relación entre Sirius y Remus avanza a pesar de la diferencia de edad. ¿Le creen a Remus cuando dice tener 25?  
Yep, yo tampoco...


	5. 5.- Dieciséis veranos.

**5.- Dieciséis veranos.**

_We said we'd both loved higher than we knew we could go._

_5 Seconds of Summer - Babylon_

En el verano de sus dieciséis años, Sirius decidió que iba a perder la virginidad, y que ningún otro candidato era mejor que Remus.

El año anterior, las oportunidades de conseguirlo habían sido limitadas con Regulus y Teddy puestos a su lado a cada paso, y en todo caso, Sirius no había estado preparado porque ni siquiera estaba al tanto de lo que implicaba cuando se trataba de dos hombres. Pero eso había sido a sus quince años, y ahora a sus dieciséis (y Sirius se recordaba sin parar que pronto serían diecisiete) por fin se sentía listo.

Con Remus primero, y después con un compañero de curso en Hogwarts, Sirius había conseguido limitar su culpa al respecto, racionalizando que lo que él hacía en la intimidad de su vida no era asunto de nadie más que suyo. No de sus padres, no de su hermano, y ciertamente no del mundo que estaba siempre presto para juzgarlo.

Benjy Fenwick, su ocasional compañero de morreo y toqueteos en Hogwarts había elogiado su manera de pensar mientras duró lo suyo. Apenas un romance de primavera cuando las temperaturas pasaron de gélidas a tolerables en aquellas regiones del planeta, y que Sirius no echó de menos, porque acostumbrado como estaba a un hombre como Remus, Benjy no era nada sino sólo un experimento para confirmar lo que ya sabía de antemano y se negaba a reconocer: Él era homosexual.

Claro está, las sospechas siempre habían estado presentes, y conforme creció y encontró un nombre para darle a su inusitada atracción por su mismo sexo, también con ello la confirmación de sus preferencias. Y él no había sido el único en notarlo, ¿o cómo si no explicaba la presión por parte de ambos de sus padres en buscar compromiso con “una decente chica a la altura de la antiquísima casa Black”? Que como comentario le había sido repetido hasta el hartazgo a él y sólo a él. Nunca a Regulus.

El mismo Regulus que en los últimos meses se había distanciado de él y no daba explicaciones de su comportamiento del mismo modo en que Sirius se había rendido de pedírselas.

Ese verano Regulus había dado la impresión de negarse a asistir y pasar sus semanas de rigor con el tío Alphard en su villa, y Sirius casi habría preferido que así fuera en lugar de tener que lidiar con las hosquedades de su hermano, pero al final la autoridad de sus padres había imperado y los dos habían tenido que empacado sus maletas y emprendido el viaje.

Durante el trayecto, fue poco lo que hablaron Sirius y Regulus, aunque los ánimos se caldearon cuando por fin entraron en la propiedad y la inminencia de su tiempo ahí comenzó a contar.

—Al menos disimula —gruñó Regulus, poniendo los ojos en blanco por la evidente excitación de su hermano al contemplar el bosque.

—No entiendo cuál es tu problema, Reg —replicó Sirius, que detuvo el tamborileo impaciente de sus dedos sobre su rodilla y desvió la mirada—. ¿Es que no estás feliz de volver?

—No tanto como tú...

—¿Y eso qué significa exactamente?

—Oh, no sé, eso dímelo tú, Siri.

El uso de aquel apelativo cariñoso le dio esperanzas a Sirius de que no todo estaba perdido entre ellos dos, pero entonces el automóvil frenó en la entrada de la villa, y su conversación quedó pendiente para después.

A su llegada, la señora Winky se aseguró de estar en la entrada para recibirlos, y se deshizo en comentarios acerca de lo altos y bien parecidos que estaban ahora. Sirius había crecido más incluso que el verano anterior, y esta vez esperaba él al menos alcanzar el mentón de Remus, si acaso para no verse en la necesidad de pararse de punta para rozar sus labios. Regulus le había seguido a la zaga, pero la diferencia de un año completo y meses más entre sus edades hacía que a pesar de alto todavía no pudiera equiparársele.

—Su tío Alphard ha salido a atender unos asuntos con la propiedad, pero ustedes son libres de subir a sus habitaciones y desempacar —les dijo la señora Winky, y Sirius se lanzó de lleno a ello con la intención de recompensarse con un paseo a través del bosque.

Regulus leyó en su mirada aquel imperativo deseo en el carbón ardiente de su pupila, y por primera vez en todos aquellos meses en que era partícipe de su secreto, se aventuró a decírselo a su hermano.

—¿Es que no tienes ni una pizca de vergüenza? —Le reprochó Regulus con lo primero que cruzó su mente, y arrodillado frente a su baúl y con su más preciada reciente adquisición, una chaqueta de cuero que le había costado la paga de varias semanas, Sirius comprendió.

Oh, por supuesto que lo hacía.

Los rumores en Hogwarts no eran asunto de risa, y más de uno había cuchicheado acerca de las largas horas que él y Benjy pasaban juntos estudiando. Nadie los había sorprendido en acción, y a grandes rasgos todo quedaba en rumores, pero esas cosas se entendían sólo con una mirada, y era todo lo que había bastado para que Regulus adoptara una posición al respecto.

—Reggie...

—Te vi —dijo Regulus, la boca tensa y el mentón en alto—. El verano pasado. A la orilla del lago. Tú y Remus se... Se besaban.

—Ah, eso. —Sirius volvió a dejar su chaqueta en el baúl y optó por postergar el desempaque de sus pertenencias para más tarde.

—¿No intentarás siquiera negarlo?

Sirius se encogió de hombros. —Nos viste, ¿qué sentido tiene? Insultaría tu inteligencia si pretendiera que ese momento no ocurrió, y-...

—No lo digas —susurró Regulus con el corazón constreñido por un puño invisible.

—... no es como si me arrepintiera de lo que hice.

—Todavía estás a tiempo para...

—¿Qué, cambiar? —Sirius soltó una atronadora sonrisa que sonó como el ladrido de un perro—. No lo creo, Reg. Eso no va a pasar.

—Pero-....

—Es quien soy —dijo Sirius con vehemencia, llevándose una mano al pecho y con los dedos abiertos abarcando la mayor extensión posible—. Yo no he cambiado en lo absoluto. Siempre fui así. Y que tú apenas te hayas percatado de ello porque me viste besar a Remus, bueno... Eso no me convierte en una persona diferente, sólo te delata como poco observador.

—Siri...

—Si esa es la razón por la que este último año te hayas comportado tan distante... —Sirius suspiró—. Olvídalo. No me disculparé. Es impensable disculparme por quién soy.

—No esperaba que lo hicieras.

—Ya, pero _querías_ que así fuera. No lo niegues. Lo tienes escrito por todo el rostro.

Regulus al menos tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse.

—Sal y déjame a solas —pidió Sirius, no como una orden, sino como una petición.

Y Regulus le complació.

Los ánimos entre ambos hermanos Black continuaron caldeados durante el resto de su tarde, y ya que habían arribado a la villa dos días antes de su fecha habitual, y en todo caso, no les apetecía salir a buscar a sus amigos a sabiendas de que no podrían disimular su disgusto mutuo, Sirius y Regulus optaron mejor por permanecer en sus habitaciones y cada uno entretenerse por su cuenta.

Sirius había elegido un libro de la vasta biblioteca de su tío Alphard, y mientras que en otra ocasión la lectura le habría resultado de lo más estimulante, en esos momentos no cautivaba su atención. De espaldas sobre la cama y escuchando la leve llovizna golpetear su ventana, Sirius se arrebujó bajo una manta de lana que la señora Winky había subido específicamente para él y no tardó en quedarse dormido.

En soñar con su lobo, con su Moony, corriendo en círculos por el bosque que tan bien conocía, aullando por él...

De hecho, fue un último aullido el que despertó a Sirius de golpe, y le costó un par de segundos salir de las brumas de la inconsciencia y corroborar dónde se encontraba.

¡Clink!

Y que el ruido que lo había despertado no era parte de su imaginación.

Sirius saltó de la cama, y al abrir la ventana se encontró cara a cara con Remus, que había escalado por un costado de la casa y se apoyaba en el alféizar.

—¡Remus! —Expresó Sirius su alegría, y sin mediar nada más le echó los brazos en torno al cuello y lo besó a profundidad. Remus le correspondió el gesto, pero al separarse preguntó si lo invitaba a pasar—. Claro que sí —dijo Sirius—. Mi cuarto es el tuyo también. Pasa, anda.

Remus entró a la habitación descalzo y oliendo al bosque, trayendo consigo recuerdos en la forma de un par de hojas en el cabello y viento bajo la ropa que Sirius inhaló a profundidad. También unas gotas de agua en el cabello, y Sirius no hesitó en ofrecerle una toalla y él mismo secárselo.

—Necesitas una muda de ropa —dijo Sirius, y al pensar en Remus desnudo la boca se le secó—. Uhm...

Mientras buscaba en su baúl por prendas para prestarle a Remus, Sirius preguntó por Teddy.

—El campamento todavía no llega, pero yo decidí adelantarme —dijo Remus—. Venimos viajando desde el norte de Escocia, pero una de las caravanas se averió y Teddy se ha quedado con Dora y Fleur.

—Oh, su mamá, ¿correcto?

—Correcto.

—¿Y Fleur es...?

Pero Remus con respondió. Como era habitual en ellos, el secretismo imperaba, y Sirius tuvo que disimular mejor su decepción.

—No es que no quiera contártelo —dijo Remus, intuyendo el repentino cambio de atmósfera.

—Ya —contentó Sirius, que había elegido unas cuantas prendas y se las lanzó a Remus—. Cámbiate o pescarás un resfriado, y no quiero tener eso en mi consciencia.

Porque necesitaba unos minutos para sí, Sirius bajó a la cocina por té para los dos, y al subir con la charola que contenía la tetera y dos tazas por poco dejó caer todo cuando encontró a Remus sentado en su cama y todavía sin camiseta.

—Uhm...

—Oh, té. Qué amable —dijo Remus, que por fin se colocó la camiseta que Sirius le había prestado y no le sentaba bien. La diferencia de estaturas entre ellos dos hacía que la ropa no fuera del todo adecuada para compartir, y la prueba estaba en que a Remus le quedaba tensa a la altura de los hombros, y también corta, mostrando su ombligo y la deliciosa línea de vellos que bajaban hasta perderse más allá de la pretina del pantalón.

A Sirius la boca se le secó todavía más, y ni siquiera un trago de té solucionó su problema.

De pronto sus planes de seducir a Remus y conseguir así perder su virginidad se volvieron volátiles. Sirius no había hecho ninguna clase de arreglo al respecto, más allá de escuchar con atención los cuchicheos que se murmuraban entre los alumnos de cursos superiores, en donde los pormenores del sexo entre dos hombres incluían detalles que por su cuenta encontraba interesantes, quizá ligeramente dolorosos, pero que estaba decidido a experimentar con Remus...

—¿Está Regulus aquí? —Preguntó Remus, que seguía sentado en la cama de Sirius y se mostraba relajado.

—En su habitación.

—Ya veo.

—Hemos peleado —reveló Sirius en voz baja, y después decidido agregó—: Me ha reclamado vernos el verano pasado, a la orilla del lago, cuando nos besamos...

Remus asintió. —Entiendo.

—¿No te...? —Sirius calló abruptamente, porque la siguiente palabra escapa de su comprensión. Quería decir tanto y a la vez no encontraba cómo expresarse. El que Remus permaneciera tan tranquilo como siempre le exasperaba, si acaso porque para él la naturaleza de su relación con él estaba marcada con tintes de prohibición y secretismo.

La homosexualidad siempre había sido aquel tema tabú del que todos murmuraban a puertas cerradas y juzgaban sin parar. Por muchos años entre los Black habían acusado a su tío Alphard de ser _así_, uno de _esos_, por la cercanía que había demostrado tener a su mayordomo por un espacio de veinte años hasta que éste murió inesperadamente. Que su cuerpo además descansara ahora en una de las criptas familiares porque ningún tipo de convencimiento lo había disuadido de ello era prueba fehaciente de que entre ellos dos había habido una relación que iba más allá de la de empleador y empleado.

Sirius todavía podía ver el dolor en sus ojos cuando hablaba de su fiel Alistair, pero también felicidad al recordar sus momentos compartidos, y esa amalgama era la que ponía en evidencia cuánto habían significado el uno para el otro en el transcurso de sus vidas.

Sin dudas en su corazón, Sirius había querido eso para él, y lo había encontrado en Remus, a quien de pronto encontró irresistible en la intimidad de su dormitorio.

—¿Tienes un lugar donde pasar la noche? —Preguntó Sirius, revolviendo los pozos de su taza.

—Ah, algo así —respondió Remus, la vista fija en la ventana por la que había entrado y en las copas de los árboles que se desdibujaban.

—¿Qué es ‘algo así’? ¿Planes dormir en la posada del pueblo? ¿Tienes dinero? Porque si no, yo te puedo prestar algo...

—Estaré bien, Sirius —insistió Remus, que bebió lo último de su té y se puso en pie—. Sólo quería verte.

—¿Has comido algo al menos? —Presionó Sirius, y Remus denegó con la cabeza—. Entonces quédate. Haré que la señora Winky suba algo, comeremos juntos.

Remus se mostró dubitativo, pero Sirius no cejó en su empeño.

—Por favor...

Y esas dos palabras le abrieron el mundo.

Remus se quedó a la comida, y mientras tanto él y Sirius se recostaron en la alfombra de su habitación a escuchar los últimos discos que éste había comprado en Londres. Sirius tenía una decente colección de música, aunque no tan grande como él quisiera. Ante sus familiares en Grimmauld Place, corría el riesgo de encontrar sus discos rotos si por casualidad era la víctima de los enojos de Madre, así que los escondía junto con su tornamesa y sólo se daba el placer de escucharlos a sus anchas en volumen bajo y a solas. Sólo Regulus le acompañaba de tanto en tanto, pero sus gustos eran abismales entre sí, por lo que seguido era sólo él y su música.

Para bien que Remus no se opuso a su elección de música, cerrando sólo los ojos y entrelazando los dedos al frente mientras las canciones se sucedían una detrás de otra.

Después fue hora de la cena, y Sirius se le ingenió para subir una porción a su habitación, sólo para descubrir que Regulus se le había adelantado y Remus ya tenía comida.

—Lo escuché llegar por la ventana —informó Regulus a Sirius, y éste entrecerró los ojos buscando en su hermano señales de pelea, pero éste hizo un leve encogimiento de los hombros—. Si Remus se queda a pasar la noche, no olvides cerrar bien la puerta y tratar de no hacer mucho ruido.

Con esa indicación que a la vez era la muestra más generosa de su aprobación que encontraría jamás, al terminar de comer Sirius bajó las bandejas a la cocina y corrió de vuelta a su dormitorio, donde cerró la puerta y corrió el cerrojo.

No era tarde, pero sí hora apropiada para retirarse a dormir, y Sirius le ofreció a Remus la ducha primero.

Como era su costumbre, Remus se desnudó y entró al baño, saliendo un cuarto de hora después envuelto en una nube de vapor y el perfume del jabón.

—Gracias por la ducha —dijo de pasada, aceptando de Sirius otra muda de ropa para dormir—. La presión de la regadera es increíble.

—Erm, sí. Ahora es mi turno.

En el baño, Sirius se esmeró en lavarse a detalle, cuidando bien cada hendidura de su cuerpo y esforzándose por hacer de su piel lo más suave posible. También hizo otros arreglos, que incluyeron tiempo de calidad en el retrete para cerciorarse de que estaba listo para cumplir con cierto plan suyo, y finalizó aquellos preparativos lavándose los dientes a consciencia y después saliendo del baño envuelto en su albornoz y sin el pijama abajo.

Sirius había dado por sentado que Remus lo esperaría en su cama, y se llevó un chasco cuando lo encontró dormido en la alfombra, sólo una almohada bajo su cabeza y una sábana tapándole hasta la nariz incluso si eso dejaba sus pies destapados. Sirius lo encontró enternecedor, pero entonces apreció una franja de piel de su espalda desnuda, la misma espalda que había sido la causante de su deseo por Remus algunos veranos atrás, y tomó ahí mismo su decisión.

Desprendiéndose de su albornoz, Sirius apagó las luces antes de recostarse al lado de Remus, y con un brazo posesivo alrededor de su cintura, lo despertó con un estratégico beso en la nuca.

—Sirius... —Exhaló Remus con pesadez, saliendo del sueño con lentitud.

—Pensé que podrías tener frío —dijo Sirius, aunque ambos sabían que era una mentira flagrante. Remus era del tipo de persona que parecía tener siempre la piel como si recién se hubiera apartado de una fogata, y en esos momentos era su calor el que proveía a Sirius y no viceversa.

A pesar de la terrible excusa, Remus no apartó a Sirius, sino que rodó hasta quedar de espaldas y soltó una profunda exhalación.

—Oh, Sirius... —Repitió su nombre, y a diferencia de antes, esta vez consiguió hacer que éste se estremeciera.

—Por favor —pidió Sirius, sin una traza de patetismo en su voz. Porque era una petición, sí, para ambos dar rienda suelta a lo que el verano anterior había quedado inconcluso.

Con toda certeza, la moralidad del asunto era en el mejor de los casos un gris parduzco, donde la diferencia de edad entre ambos y que además Sirius fuera un menor jugaba un rol importante, pero perdía puntos porque era él quien lo pedía, y Remus jamás lo había presionado a nada. Sirius tenía tan claro como Remus que ambos lo deseaban, e incluso si estar juntos era un asunto altamente conflictivo para quienes les rodeaban, en la privacidad de su dormitorio, con el pestillo echado y sólo su mutua compañía, no eran las _otros_ quienes mandaban, sino _ellos dos_, siguiendo un llamado instintivo para el cual ni la razón o la moral podían competir y ganar.

—Puede que duela —dijo Remus, acariciando el costado de Sirius, subiendo y bajando por su piel desnuda.

Sirius pegó su erección a la cadera de Remus. —No importa.

—Pero-...

—Quiero hacerlo, Remus.

—Bien.

Y después Sirius le entregó las riendas y Remus las tomó.

A mediados de ese verano, cuando Sirius más feliz se sentía, Regulus empañó un poco su horizonte con una nube que amenazaba ser de tormenta y en su lugar trajo consigo un arcoíris.

—Deberías de ser más cuidadoso —le reprendió durante el desayuno.

—¿Uh?

—Remus entrando y saliendo por tu ventana de esa manera...

A Sirius el tenedor se le cayó de las manos y repiqueteó en su plato.

—No le diré a nadie si es lo que temes —le aseguró en voz baja Regulus—, pero...

—¿Pero?

—Deberían de ser más cuidadoso. Cualquiera puede verlos. Y oírlos.

Sirius enrojeció, pues ese último comentario le recordó que su cuarto y el de Regulus eran aledaños. —Tomaremos mejores, uhm, precauciones.

—Bien entonces.

—Muy bien.

Y como Blacks que eran, zanjaron ese asunto sin más.

/*/*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tampoco Remus podía esperar por reunirse con Sirius, y ahí tienen el resultado ;) ¿Qué más podrá ocurrir entre ellos? Bueno, la imaginación es el límite~


	6. 6.- Diecisiete veranos.

**6.- Diecisiete veranos. **

_But still the hardest part is knowing when to let go._

_5 Seconds of Summer - Babylon_

El verano de sus diecisiete años fue cuando por primera vez a Sirius y a Regulus se les invitó a conocer a los Errantes en la parcela que sin falta el tío Alphard les rentaba año tras año.

La invitación había sido hecha por Remus en la misma tarde de su retorno a la villa, y a Sirius le había costado mantener la compostura luego de semejante proposición. Los Errantes era por completo cerrados como grupo, y salvo por Remus y Teddy, no conocían a nadie más salvo por los nombres que de vez en cuando dejaban compartir, y que curiosamente siempre iban en pares.

Porque no había Dora sin Fleur.

O Lily sin James.

O Albus sin Gellert.

Y otros más que de pronto Sirius no pudo recordar cuando Remus le miró con aquellos ojos suyos y señaló la tarde siguiente como el momento ideal para ello.

—Será luna llena —dijo sin más—, y los demás estarán felices de finalmente conocerte.

—Han esperado mucho tiempo por este día —agregó Teddy, que también sonreía, pero no con la misma adoración que Remus.

Así que Sirius y Regulus se presentaron a la tarde siguiente a la orilla del lago donde seguido acampaban, y cargando consigo una tarta de las moras que abundaban en la propiedad y que la señora Winky les había insistido en llevar para compartir y ser buenos invitados, se encontraron con Remus y Teddy, que guiaron el camino hacia el campamento.

—So... Creo que debería de advertirte un poco de cómo son las cosas en el campamento —dijo Remus, que junto con Sirius, iban un par de metros atrás de Teddy y Regulus, que no habían notado la distancia entre ambos grupos—. Pero antes debo pedirte que olvides cualquier idea preconcebida que tengas de nosotros.

—Hecho.

—Lo digo en serio —insistió Remus, tomando la mano de Sirius y dándole un apretón—. No somos gitanos de ningún tipo, ni hippies, ni... Nada por el estilo, en realidad.

—¿Entonces tampoco pertenecen a una religión en particular ni son un culto?

Remus rió. —No, para nada.

—Vale...

—Tenemos hogares.

—Caravanas, lo entiendo.

—No, Sirius —insistió Remus—. Hogares. Un domicilio. Teddy, yo, Dora y Fleur vivimos en Gales. Ahí es donde acude Teddy a la escuela.

—Oh.

—¿Qué, pensaste que a su edad Teddy no iba en el mismo curso que tú o Regulus?

—La verdad es que nunca lo pensé a detalle —admitió Sirius—. Creí que... Bueno, ya no importa. Es sólo que ustedes nunca mencionaban nada, y cuando preguntábamos cambiaban rápido de tema. Reg y yo nos acostumbramos a ser lo más discretos posibles para evitar cualquier malentendido.

—Y lo agradecemos, en verdad que sí —le dio otro apretón Remus en la mano antes de entrelazar sus dedos—, pero eso se acabó. Esta vez seremos sinceros, con política de verdad absoluta.

—Ok. Entonces... —Sirius se mordió el labio inferior—. ¿Cómo es Gales?

—Lluvioso. No el mejor sitio en el que hayamos vivido, pero es un sitio a dónde volver, y donde nos sentimos cómodos mientras Teddy se hace mayor.

—¿Te refieres a cuando vaya a la universidad?

—Probablemente así sea. Para entonces será lo suficientemente mayor para vivir por su cuenta, y entonces Dora y Fleur podrán volver a Francia. Ahí es donde se conocieron, ¿sabes?

«Ahora lo sé», pensó Sirius, que por primera vez tenía información al alcance de sus dedos y se sentía abrumado procesando cada palabra a detalle y sus significados ya no ocultos.

—Así que... Sólo para confirmar, ¿Fleur es...?

—La otra madre de Teddy.

—Correcto.

—¿Te escandaliza?

Sirius denegó con la cabeza. No iba a negar que no era lo común, pero suponía él al mismo tiempo que no era asunto dictaminar lo que no podían o no hacer otras personas con su vida. ¿Y qué si Teddy tenía dos madres? También tenía papá, y aunque tenía tiempo sin mencionarlo, cuando lo hacía no había rencor, sino absoluto afecto en el tono de su voz.

El paseo hasta el campamento les tomó al menos veinte minutos, y una vez ahí Sirius se sintió nervioso al comprobar que el grupo de los Errantes estaba compuesto de cinco caravanas, aunque para nada como las había imaginado. Por alguna extraña razón que ahora Sirius encontraba de lo más boba, no eran caravanas de madera tiradas por caballos, ni tampoco se asemejaban a un circo ambulante, sino que eran... Caravanas. Más como casas rodantes, que no podían tener más de diez años de antigüedad y eran amplias y en apariencia limpias, casi pintorescas.

La más grande, cómo no, resultó ser en la que vivían Remus y Teddy, y Sirius se cohibió un poco porque sentadas a las afueras de la caravana estaban dos mujeres en dos sillas plegables bebiendo limonada.

—¡Mamá! —Corrió Teddy a su encuentro—. ¡Fleur!

La diferencia de edades entre las dos mujeres confundió a Sirius por unos segundos. Una de ellas era rubia y con el cabello salpicado de canas, y tenía por lo menos más de cincuenta años, así que seguro había sido una madre tardía para Teddy, y la otra llevaba el cabello corto y no aparentaba más de veinte, y que a todas luces debía ser su otra madre. Pero Teddy, si bien abrazó a las dos por igual, a la hora de presentarlas las señaló como Fleur y Dora respectivamente.

Regulus consiguió mantener la expresión neutra, no así Sirius, que abrió grandes los ojos y parpadeó con nerviosismo por aquella información que no encajaba.

—Me veo joven, lo sé —dijo Dora, adivinando al instante qué clase de pensamientos discurrían por la cabeza de Sirius—, pero soy la madre natural de Teddy.

Un poco más baja que Teddy, pues ese año había tenido un brote de crecimiento, Dora le pasaba un brazo a su hijo por la cintura y éste sonreía con facilidad.

—Mis padres me tuvieron jóvenes, se podría decir —dijo Teddy—, y seguido los confunden con mis hermanos antes que asumir que son mi mamá y papá.

—Más veces que no creen que yo soy su madre legítima —dijo Fleur, que se había unido a Dora y a Teddy, y juntos formaban una agradable estampa familiar.

Sirius estuvo a punto de preguntar por el padre de Teddy, pero consiguió refrenarse a tiempo. Aunque dicha sea la verdad, no fue necesario...

—A mí seguido me confunden con un hermano mayor —dijo Remus, y esta vez fue el turno de Regulus para sorprenderse, pues la boca se le desencajó y le miró con asombro.

—¿Tú...?

—¿Eres el padre de Teddy? —Preguntó Sirius, y de pronto experimentó un fuerte vahído por las implicaciones que eso conllevaba.

Remus asintió.

—P-P-Pero... ¡Es imposible! —Exclamó Sirius, pues el verano anterior Remus había revelado tener veinticinco años, y si Teddy tenía quince, no era posible que fuera padre a los diez. Era biológicamente imposible.

—Es una historia interesante de conocer, querido —dijo Fleur, su voz con un ligero acento francés—. Escúchala hasta el final antes de hacer tu veredicto.

Y porque no le quedaba de otra, Sirius así lo hizo.

Mientras Regulus se quedaba con Teddy y sus dos madres en el campamento, Sirius siguió a Remus a un paseo por los lindes del bosque, los dos separados por al menos medio metro y sin intenciones de tomarse de las manos como antes.

Sirius se sentía herido, como si la mentira de Remus (porque tenía que serlo, un padre de diez años era imposible con una madre que no aparentaba ser mayor que su propio hijo por apenas un lustro) echara por tierra la relación que ellos dos tenían. Si Remus le había mentido en algo tan importante como eso, ¿qué le hacía creer que podía confiar en él en otros aspectos?

Su relación era todavía demasiado frágil, demasiado nueva, incluso si los sentimientos que experimentaban el uno por el otro eran arrolladores. Pero el hecho de que sólo pudieran verse en los veranos y que la incertidumbre de más de diez meses de ausencia al año fuera el mayor impedimento al que se enfrentaban, resultaba poco lo que pudieran salvaguardar si su corto tiempo juntos estaba empañado por la mentira.

—Antes que nada —dijo Remus, como si pudiera leer la mente de Sirius—, no he mentido salvo por omisión.

—¿Llamas a esto omisión? —Inquirió Sirius de lo más incrédulo

—Yo nunca establecí mi relación con Teddy cuando me presenté por primera vez ante ti o Regulus, y tenía mis razones para ello —dijo Remus, que encontró una roca de buen tamaño y se sentó en ella—. Ven, hay algo que quiero que veas...

Sirius se sentó a su lado, aunque cuidando de poner buena distancia entre ambos, pero él mismo venció sus reticencias cuando del bolsillo de sus pantalones extrajo Remus un puñado de papeles.

—Sólo te pido que tengas la mente abierta y que me dejes contarte todo hasta el final —dijo Remus, extendiéndole los papeles y no dejándolos ir hasta que Sirius le dio su palabra de que así sería—. Podrá no ser fácil de comprender y a ratos pensarás que todos hemos perdido la cabeza, pero juro que todo es verdad, y... Que nunca ha sido mi intención tenerte engañado más tiempo del necesario.

Sirius no dijo nada, y desdoblando la hoja blanca de papel que contenía el resto de documentos que Remus le había entregado, procedió a examinarlos.

Lo primero fue una partida de nacimiento a nombre de Edward Remus Lupin en abril de hacía dieciséis años, que constataba que sus padres eran Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks, ambos declarando tener veintitrés y veintiún años respectivamente.

—¿Pero cómo...? —Musitó Sirius para sí, pues lo siguiente que apareció fue una fotografía de los felices padres cargando un bebé que a todas luces guardaba parecido con Remus, y que en las siguientes fotografías pasó a ser un pequeño niño que se convirtió en el Teddy que él recordaba haber conocido en el bosque años atrás.

Lo último en aquel puñado de papeles era una última instantánea de Teddy, rodeado de Remus y Dora frente a un edificio de piedra.

—Es nuestra casa en Gales —explicó Remus—. Quizá luego puedas ir de visita...

Sirius dejó las fotografías en su regazo, la cabeza dándole vueltas mientras su cerebro buscaba una explicación lógica para todo ello. Porque no sólo Remus era el padre de Teddy, sino que además parecía no haber envejecido ni un día desde su nacimiento. La peculiaridad de ese hecho le perturbaba como nada más lo había hecho esa tarde, pero las sorpresas no habían terminado y estaba a punto de llegar un punto de quiebre.

—Hay algo más que debes saber —dijo Remus, en absoluta seriedad y dispuesto a llegar a las últimas consecuencias con Sirius—, pero... Tengo miedo de tu reacción.

Sirius soltó una risita floja y plagada de nervios. —Ponme a prueba. —«Porque ya nada más puede asombrarme», pensó sin saber que estaba a seguros de ser desmentido.

La prueba llegó por medio de una transformación, donde Remus se puso de pie frente a él, y sin más su apariencia comenzó a cambiar. La nariz y la boca se le deformaron y extendieron hasta convertirse en un morro peludo, su espalda se curvó y al bajar sus manos al suelo se convirtieron en patas de las cuales había cuatro en lugar de dos. Su piel desapareció bajo un abundante matojo de pelo gris y blanco, y lo único que perduró fueron los mismos ojos dorados que nunca abandonaron los suyos y que resultaron ser la única razón por la cual Sirius no gritó de terror al enfrentarse cara a cara a un lobo.

Pero no a un lobo cualquiera, no, a _su_ lobo, a su Moony...

El mismo animal con el que había soñado desde que tenía uso de la memoria, el animal con el que había tenido contados encuentros, y que seguido aparecía en la periferia de su visión, alertándolo de su presencia pero raras veces acercándose...

—Moony... —Exhaló Sirius, y el lobo se acercó a él con la cabeza gacha y actitud de sumisión—. Oh, Moony...

Y en una acción de la que después no sabría dar una explicación que no lo abochornara más de lo que ya estaba, Sirius se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y rompió a llorar como un chiquillo.

La versión larga de su historia, la que Sirius escuchó mientras él y Remus se adentraban más al bosque y hablaban sin ocultar una traza de información, era la siguiente: No eran hombres lobos, sino lobos.

No todos ellos, por supuesto, pero sí un buen número de los que estaban en el campamento.

—Yo lo soy, y lo mismo es Dora. Teddy es nuestro hijo y también él lo es.

—¿Entonces Fleur...?

—Ella es como tú —dijo Remus—, humana. Ella y Dora llevan juntas poco más de una década. Fue entonces cuando compramos la caravana, porque Dora percibió a su compañera...

—¿Soñó con ella?

—Precisamente. Y menos mal que Teddy todavía era pequeño, eso nos ahorró problemas con la escuela y con quienes nos rodeaban. Vivíamos en Liverpool, así que nuestra pequeña familia sólo emprendió una mudanza. Eso fue lo que les contamos a los vecinos, aunque la verdad es nos dirigíamos a París con un objetivo en mente...

—¿Y Fleur también había soñado con Dora?

—Más que eso, ya esperaba por nosotros. Fleur había estado casado por más de veinte años con el mismo hombre, y recientemente se había hecho viuda. Tuvieron juntos a una hija, Gabrielle, pero ella ya era mayor y vivía por su cuenta. Dora no se fue por las ramas cuando le dijo _qué_ éramos, y que juntas iban a ser felices.

—¿Porque Fleur era su alma gemela, correcto?

—Correcto —confirmó Remus—. Y en cierta manera Fleur ya lo intuía, porque esa misma semana empacó sus pertenencias y se marchó con nosotros sin mirar atrás. Desde entonces han estado juntas, y Teddy creció con dos madres.

—Wow... —Con la vista en el camino, Sirius consideró en su derecho no tener ninguna duda—. ¿Cómo es que tú y Dora decidieron tener a Teddy?

Remus sonrió, y con un suspiro desgajó esa historia. —Te lo mencioné antes. Sólo entre lobos es posible asegurar la descendencia. Bueno, no siempre... Una mujer lobo es capaz de engendrar bebés lobos porque nosotros descendemos por línea matriarcal y son ellas quienes ostentan el poder ahora que podemos mezclarnos con los humanos. ¿Recuerdas a Lily? Era la pelirroja en la caravana verde lima...

Vagamente tenía Sirius memoria de ella, así que asintió. —¿Ella es una loba?

—Sí. Y su compañero es James. Él es humano, y la razón por la que la manada pasara tiempo en Liverpool esperando por su aparición. Una vez que él y Lily se unieron, ellos se marcharon y nosotros nos quedamos hasta el siguiente llamado.

—Que fue el de Dora.

—Ajá.

Sirius frunció el ceño. —Si han pasado al menos diez años de eso... ¿Cuántos tenía James cuándo él y Lily...?

—Ah, eso —entendió Remus a dónde se dirigían la pregunta, puesto que Lily tenía una apariencia joven, igual que Dora apenas lucía mayor de veinte, y James era un caso similar. Si ellos dos tenían más de una década juntos, costaba entonces comprender su edad al conocerse, o decidir que estarían juntos.

—Cuando un lobo y un humano deciden estar juntos, el proceso de envejecimiento del humano se ralentiza. Envejecerá junto con el lobo, a su ritmo, para asegurarse el mayor tiempo posible juntos.

—¿Y cuántos años exactamente viven ustedes?

—Oh, eso nadie lo sabe con exactitud. Sólo vivimos. Los primeros veinte años a ritmo normal y después tan despacio que te costaría muchas décadas apreciar cualquier cambio, y luego, cuando nos llega la hora a nosotros o a nuestros compañeros, morimos. Pero son muchos años, muchos, muchos años... —Dijo Remus, la vista perdida en la espesura del bosque—. Mis tatarabuelos siguen vivos por si te quieres hacer una idea, y gozan de excelente salud...

—Increíble... ¿Podría conocerlos?

—Eso depende de ti, de tu... decisión.

—Oh. —Sirius optó por retomar un tema que habían dejado pendiente—. Entonces... ¿Lily y James?

—Ah sí —confirmó Remus—. Lily y James. Ellos dos esperan tener un bebé en uno o dos veranos más. Ese bebé será un lobo igual que el resto. Lo cual no sería el mismo caso si un lobo como yo se empareja con una mujer humana, porque ese bebé no compartiría con nosotros la estirpe lupina...

—Querías tener un hijo lobo —dijo Sirius, no como pregunta, sino como afirmación, uniendo puntos aquí y allá hasta tener el panorama completo—. Es eso, ¿no?

—Sí y... no —dijo Remus, que frunció ligeramente el ceño—. Yo no quería tener hijos, _per se_. No es fuera de lo común que en nuestra especie, mientras esperamos cualquier señal de nuestra alma gemela, nos emparejemos entre nosotros de manera amistosa para asegurar nuestra supervivencia. Así fue la unión entre mis padres, los verdaderos, porque la mujer a quien yo solía llamar madre es humana. Yo tenía claro desde un inicio que mi otra mitad sólo podía ser un compañero, de la misma manera en que Dora intuyó que la suya sería una compañera. Y llegar a un acuerdo entre nosotros no fue tan difícil... El resultado fue Teddy, nuestra única cría.

—Oh, ya veo.

La comprensión de aquel hecho él tomó a Sirius un largo tramo a través del bosque, puesto que costaba entender la sencillez con la que Remus y Dora habían llegado a un acuerdo para procrear, y ahora eran una feliz familia de cuatro sin conflictos, o de cinco si es que él... Pero mejor era no pensar en eso todavía.

—¿Teddy sabe que...? Pues... —Sirius rió entre dientes—. ¿Qué sabe exactamente Teddy de todo esto?

—Todo —respondió Remus—. Entre nosotros nunca ha habido secretos. Él supo su origen desde un inicio, quiénes éramos sus padres y las criaturas en las que podíamos transformarnos. Él mismo pudo hacerlo desde pequeña edad, y siempre fue una cría con buen comportamiento.

Sirius sonrió al imaginarse a Teddy como una cría de lobo correteando a sus anchas, pero su mente rellenó los espacios con blanco con más información de la que podía procesar.

—¿También está al tanto que tú y yo...? ¿Qué nosotros podríamos ser...?

—Desde el inicio. De hecho, fue él quien sugirió acercarse primero a conocerte.

—¿Y ese día en el bosque...?

—Yo te observaba, Sirius —confesó Remus, confirmando así la sensación que éste había sentido con toda fuerza durante esos primeros años de ser observado a escondidas—. No podía acercarme así sin más. La diferencia de edades era demasiado... Tuve que contentarme con observarte a escondidas.

—Así que técnicamente interactuaba con mi... ¿Hijastro? Vaya...

—Teddy estaba contento con ese arreglo. De regreso al campamento hablaba sin parar por horas de ti, de Regulus, y de la maravillosa familia que haríamos todos juntos.

—Mmm... —Sirius se paró abruptamente a la mitad del sendero, y como si el bosque intuyera su repentina desazón, de pronto el viento se detuvo y la quietud del lugar hizo el momento todavía más complicado de lo que ya lo era—. Remus...

—¿Sí, Sirius? —Remus contuvo el aliento.

—Todo esto es... Pues... Demasiado. Es abrumador, y asusta un poco, por no mencionar que tengo dieciséis años. Y antes de que me recuerdes cómo cada verano insisto en ser mayor porque mi cumpleaños está cerca, uhm, esta vez incluso me siento menor que mis años.

—Lo entiendo.

—¿En serio?

Remus redujo la distancia entre ambos y lo abrazó. —Por supuesto. Eres libre de tomar tu propia decisión.

—Es que creo que lo he hecho ya —murmuró Sirius contra el cuello de Remus—, pero...

—Pero queda Regulus —adivinó Remus sin problemas, pues había presenciado uniones como la suya en varias ocasiones.

Los humanos, a diferencia de los lobos y la larga vida que se les otorgaba al ser sus compañeros, tenían más vínculos que los de su alma gemela, y seguido eran motivo de sufrimiento cuando su tiempo se ralentizaba y el de sus seres queridos no...

—No puedo sólo dejar a Reggie atrás —musitó Sirius, aferrándose a Remus—. No podría...

—Entonces no lo haremos —dijo Remus, que a escondidas de Sirius, optó por un camino diferente para ellos dos.

/*/*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La hora de la verdad ha llegado, y para la chica que dudaba que los Errantes fueran reales, ¡lo son! ;D ¿Eran lo que sospechaban o se fue más allá de ello? Todavía quedan dos capítulos más, pero los prometo que valdrá la pena la espera.


	7. 7.- Dieciocho veranos.

**7.- Dieciocho veranos.**

_You wanted to go higher, higher, higher…_

_5 Seconds of Summer - Babylon_

El verano de sus dieciocho años, era también el último verano que Sirius veía factible pasar en la villa con Regulus y su tío Alphard.

Para él habían elegido sus padres una universidad (el Imperial College) y una carrera (Negocios Internacionales), para la cual ya tenía asegurada su plaza. En lo absoluto estaba en los intereses de Sirius seguir con el legado familiar, pero su único intento por recordárselo a sus padres había terminado en una espantosa trifulca con Padre, y en una bofetada que le dejó zumbando los oídos con Madre.

—Es hora de madurar, Sirius —le recordó Padre al despedirse porque él y Regulus iban a pasar sus próximas semanas en la villa—. Ve como un niño y vuelve como un hombre.

—Aprenderás de una vez por todas a hacer lo que te ordenamos —fue el menos amable comentario de Walburga, que contribuyó en gran medida al ambiente depresivo que se vivió durante todo el trayecto.

—No le des la oportunidad de arruinarte las vacaciones —aconsejó Regulus, que con la espalda erguida y la vista al frente, se negaba a sucumbir a su propia murria.

Luego de un año complicado después de que Regulus hubiera visto a Sirius y a Remus besarse a la orilla del lago, el propio Sirius había tomado cartas en el asunto para evitarse una repetición, y después de su verano anterior, se había sentado con Regulus a explicarle cada uno de los nuevos detalles entre él y Remus, enfatizando con precisión la naturaleza de su unión y la magia inherente que con ella venía.

Por supuesto, Regulus primero creyó que se trataba de una broma muy elaborada en la que todos estaban al tanto y querían hacerle una tomadura de pelo de épicas proporciones, pero bastó una vez que Remus y Teddy se transformaran en lobos para que su incredulidad se tornara en aceptación, aunque primero pasó por toda clase de etapas antes de llegar a esa al final del verano.

Desde entonces, la relación entre Sirius y Regulus se había tornado menos rígida entre las líneas de la hermandad Black que los unía, y más sobre las bases de la amistad, facilitando así las confidencias y juntos procesar los grandes cambios que estaban por acontecer.

De la misma manera en que Sirius no había vuelto a mencionar la posibilidad de recibir la mordida de Remus y oficialmente convertirse en su compañero, Regulus había sabido controlar sus accesos de congoja cuando pensaba en la inminente partida de Sirius una vez que su falta de envejecimiento pusiera en alerta a quienes les rodeaban. En ese precario equilibrio, habían conseguido tolerar un año más en Hogwarts, el último para Sirius, y después con un miedo diferente prepararse para su verano en la villa.

A diferencia de años anteriores, esta vez Sirius había recibido de Remus su dirección en Gales y la formal petición de escribir, que además había sido aderezada con la ocasional llamada telefónica cuando tenían paseos por Hogsmeade y se aprovechaban de la caseta por monedas que ahí se encontraba para oír su voz y tolerar así mejor su ausencia.

En cierto modo habían vivido la parte romántica de su relación, con largas cartas expresando su deseo de reencuentro, pero también deseo acumulado, que esta vez se manifestó en fidelidad por parte de Sirius.

Las últimas semanas del curso le habían parecido a Sirius una tortura, y a punto había estado de comprar un pasaje para Gales una vez que volvió de Hogwarts a Grimmauld Place, pero sólo Regulus había sido capaz de ponerle un alto al recordarle que en casa la situación estaba tensa.

Más que tensa de hecho, con sus padres disgustados con el heredero que no quería seguir los pasos hechos a la medida para él como Black, y prefería estudiar cualquier cosa menos negocios, lo cual obviamente encendió a Madre y movió sus hilos para asegurar sin remedio su ingreso a la universidad de _su_ elección.

Incluso un mes después, Sirius seguía tan molesto que estaba dispuesto a llevar alguna acción desesperada para dejar en claro que él no era ninguna clase de marioneta lista para entrar en acción al divertimiento de sus padres, y sólo Regulus había podido devolverle la calma.

Regulus y Remus, que había pasado por Londres en varias ocasiones y se había reunido con él en algunas tardes libres para ambos.

El reunirse de vuelta en la villa del tío Alphard era una mera formalidad ahora que su edad legal no era un impedimento entre ambos, pero también era un deseo mutuo de mantener viva una tradición.

—Mira hacia allá —dijo de pronto Regulus, señalando a la orilla entre el camino y el bosque una figura peluda que trataba de darles alcance.

Sirius reconoció en el acto a Moony, y su semblante malhumorado se cambió por una sonrisa.

—Los Errantes ya deben de haber regresado...

—¿Irás más tarde de visita?

—Iremos más tarde de visita, Reg —le incluyó Sirius, que por ir mirando a la ventana, se perdió la amargura en las facciones de su hermano.

Su arribo a la villa fue como en cualquier otro año, con la señora Winky señalando cuán altos se habían puesto y lo mucho que les hacía falta una buena comida para recuperar el color de las mejillas.

Sirius no perdió tiempo en subir su equipaje y apresurarse a ir al bosque, pero Remus se le adelantó tocando a su ventana y entrando sin más una vez que le otorgó el permiso.

El primer beso que compartieron luego de apenas unas semanas de ausencia fue eléctrico, y le requirió a Sirius toda su fuerza de voluntad para no invitar a Remus a recostarse en su cama.

Remus también hizo de voz de la razón. —Más tarde —dijo con un último beso a los labios de Sirius—, o Regulus se disgustará por hacerlo esperar.

En efecto, Regulus se mostró ligeramente hosco durante la tarde que ellos tres y Teddy disfrutaron cerca del lago poniéndose al tanto de sus vidas, y sólo mejoró cuando Sirius dejó ir la mano de Remus y retó a su hermano a una carrera a través del lago.

Conscientes de que los hermanos Black necesitaban tiempo a solas, Remus y Teddy se acostaron a la sombra de un árbol y fingieron dormir.

—¿Sabes que no debes tener celos de Remus, verdad? —Dijo Sirius una vez él y su hermano llegaron a su línea de meta en el muelle del lago, y éste le volteó la cara—. Reg...

—No son celos —negó éste el sentimiento—, sino...

Sirius extendió su brazo y tocó a Regulus en el hombro. —¿Qué es, Reggie?

—Te echaré tanto de menos...

—¿Uh?

—Cuando recibas la mordida y después tengas que marcharte porque no será más creíble que tú eres el hermano mayor.

—Oh, Reg —le estrechó Sirius más de cerca—. Siempre seré tu hermano mayor. Ese es mi puesto, y no pienso dejarlo ir.

—¿Lo prometes, Siri? —Inquirió Regulus, la cabeza gacha y disimulando la humedad excesiva de sus ojos con el agua del lago que caía de su cabello, pero Sirius vio a través de él y lo abrazó.

—Mejor que eso, Reggie. Lo juro. Juro que así será.

—He tomado una decisión —dijo Sirius más tarde en esas vacaciones, él y Remus vagando tomados de la mano por el bosque a esa hora de la madrugada en que es complicado discernir si es demasiado tarde o demasiado temprano.

—Soy todo oídos para cualquiera que sea tu elección...

Sirius exhaló. —He elegido tomar la mordida, pero...

—¿Pero?

—No todavía. Mis padres quieren que estudie Negocios Internacionales en la universidad y... Caray, detesto la idea, la odio con todo mi ser, pero es mi obligación. No como Black, sino como hermano de Regulus, que necesita un hogar sin tanto conflicto constante para encontrar su lugar. Así que estudiaré esa carrera, obtendré las mejores notas, y me alegraré por Regulus cuando él haga lo mismo. Me graduaré un año antes y seguro que Padre se asegura de conseguirme un puesto en la empresa de la familia. Lo toleraré por un año, por Regulus, y entonces... Moriré.

—Qué drástico —dijo Remus, alzando las cejas—. Imagino que no es una muerte real.

—No, no lo es. Moriré en extrañas circunstancias, todo un caso digno de filmarle un documental en su honor, pero en realidad...

—No será así.

—Exacto.

—Supongo que puede funcionar...

—Tendrá que funcionar —dijo Sirius, que no sólo quería ganar tiempo para Regulus, sino para sí mismo.

La mordida, era como había llamado Remus al acto entre un lobo y un humano para volverse compañeros. Sólo entonces le sería otorgado un tiempo extra de vida envejeciendo muy lentamente al ritmo de su compañero, y Sirius no quería para sí pasar las siguientes décadas luciendo el aspecto juvenil de un recién graduado de Hogwarts. Por su bien, y el de Remus, ante prefería envejecer un par de años, los suficientes para aparentar al menos ser de la misma edad, y después aceptaría gustoso su unión.

Regulus había estado agradecido con su decisión, y Sirius sólo esperaba que Remus tuviera con él esa misma paciencia para esperarlo.

—En ese caso —dijo Remus luego de una gran pausa, apretando los dedos de Sirius entre los suyos—. Haremos juntos que funcione. ¿Bien?

—Muy bien.

Y así quedó decidido.

En un inicio, la invitación a Sirius y Regulus de pasar sus veranos en la villa del tío Alphard había venido como anillo al dedo a Madre y Padre, que adoraban vacacionar al sur de Francia durante los meses más calurosos del año. Para Sirius y Regulus también, que hastiados de la rigidez de Grimmauld Place incluso si la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaban en Hogwarts al hacer mayores, también preferían alejarse de Londres y vivir a sus anchas.

Todos los involucrados salían ganando, o quizá el que menos era el tío Alphard, que encargaba su cuidado a la señora Winky.

Durante sus largas estancias de verano en la villa, Sirius y Regulus podían contar con los dedos las ocasiones en las que su tío se les había unido a darles la bienvenida o a cenar con ellos. Casi siempre pasaba su tiempo en el estudio del segundo piso, y por indicaciones de la señora Winky era que ambos hermanos Black tenían más que claro no hacer más ruido del necesario ni interrumpirlo si no se trataba de un asunto urgente.

Con reglas tan simples por seguir, más cuando la mayor parte de su tiempo en la villa transcurría en exteriores, Sirius y Regulus habían tenido limitado tiempo de calidad con su tío, y siendo probablemente ese el último verano completo que pasarían hospedados ahí, no era como si de pronto esperaran cambios en su rutina.

Excepto que...

—Sirius, ¿una palabra, por favor? —Le llamó su tío Alphard una madrugada en que éste ascendía por las escaleras completamente vestido.

Recién había vuelto Sirius de un paseo con Remus a la luz de la luna, y cansado como estaba por el desvelo y haber hecho el amor sin restricciones en un claro bajo la luna, por un segundo temió que le fuera a echar la bronca, pero el rostro de su tío tras la puerta de su estudio era igual de sereno que siempre y lo tranquilizó.

El interior del estudio, en el cual Sirius jamás había puesto un pie, estaba ordenado y repleto de estanterías con libros. Las únicas excepciones en el mobiliario eran dos escritorios atestados de papeles y dos butacas enfrentadas entre sí en un rincón. El tío Alphard las señaló, y a Sirius no le quedó de otra más que tomar asiento y esperar.

—¿Todo bien con el señor Lupin? —Preguntó el tío Alphard sin ambages, y Sirius asintió una vez, de momento demasiado cohibido como para hablar—. Muy bien, muy bien...

—¿Lo conoces, tío?

—Es él quien año tras año arregla conmigo la renta de la parcela donde estacionan sus caravanas. Pensé que lo sabías.

—Ya, la verdad es que nunca se me ocurrió preguntar.

—No tiene importancia —dijo el tío Alphard, haciendo un movimiento con su muñeca que desdeñaba la noción—. A menos que consideres crucial que así haya sido por los últimos treinta años, y sin embargo, que el señor Lupin apenas haya envejecido un día en todo ese tiempo.

Sirius tragó saliva con dificultad, devanándose los sesos en búsqueda de una excusa, ya no para él por sus andanzas de madrugada, sino para Remus y su eterna juventud, pero el tío Alphard le tranquilizó con una risotada (similar a la suya, como el ladrido de un perro) y unas palmaditas en su rodilla.

—Relájate, muchacho. Lo sé todo.

—¿T-Todo?

—Absolutamente todo. ¿No esperarías que no hubiera sospechado algo antinatural en todos estos años, o sí? Además —agregó con tono conspiratorio—, no sería la primera vez que alguien de la manada elige a un Black como compañero...

—¿Quieres decir que esto ha ocurrido antes? —Inquirió Sirius con interés.

—Eres el tercero en este siglo —señaló el tío Alphard su lugar—. Debe ser algo en nuestra sangre que atrae a los lobos...

Sirius rió, y se pasó con nerviosismo la mano por la nuca. —Entonces... ¿No me delatarás con mis padres?

—¿Por tener como amante a un hombre lobo? Les escandalizaría más saber que no tendrían herederos de tu parte, por no mencionar que hablar de criaturas oscuras les daría más razones de llamarme lunático... Así que no, querido sobrino. No hay necesidad de tocar ese tema con ellos.

—Gracias —murmuró Sirius—. En verdad. Por todo. Por esta villa. Por los veranos aquí. Por la libertad...

—Es un placer —dijo el tío Alphard—, porque sabía que este día llegaría...

—¿Realmente lo sabías?

—Sí, fue evidente desde que los conocí. Por eso siempre los invité a pasar sus vacaciones aquí conmigo en la villa.

—¿A... nosotros? —Sirius abrió grandes los ojos—. ¿También Regulus?

—También Regulus —confirmó su tío—, aunque presiento que él tendrá que buscar fuera de la villa antes de encontrar a su otra mitad.

—Oh, tío —suspiró con alivio Sirius, que presa de emoción, le echó los brazos al cuello y lo abrazó—. ¡Gracias!

—No hay de qué, mi buen muchacho —lo abrazó de vuelta el tío Alphard y le dio palmaditas en la espalda—. No hay de qué...

Sirius se guardó para sí las palabras del tío Alphard, y en su lugar se preguntó si Regulus también soñaba con lobos como él o no. Su hermano era un tanto más reservado que él, siempre haciendo honor a la casa de Slytherin a la que había pertenecido en su estancia en Hogwarts, y por lo tanto celoso de sus secretos. Si había callado cualquier señal de que esperando por él había un alma gemela en algún rincón del mundo, Regulus no diría nada hasta que el momento fuera inminente, y Sirius decidió respetar su decisión.

A cambio se entregó de lleno a Remus, quien ese año planeaba dividir su tiempo en Gales con el resto de su familia, y Londres ahora que Sirius asistiría a la universidad ahí.

De momento convencer a sus padres de mudarse fuera de Grimmauld Place había sido imposible sin importar cuántos argumentos tuviera para ello, insistiendo en que necesitaba su propio espacio y que vivir en su propio piso le ayudaría a madurar. Suponía él que darían una menor batalla una vez que Regulus terminara su educación en Hogwarts y juntos asistieran al Imperial College, pero todavía faltaba tiempo para eso.

Y tiempo precisamente era lo que les sobraba a él y a Remus...

—Últimamente has estado muy callado —dijo Remus, él y Sirius sentados en el muelle del lago y disfrutando del paisaje moribundo donde el sol se perdía en la distancia.

—Hablé con el tío Alphard. Mejor dicho, él habló conmigo y me contó cosas...

—Ah, eso —asintió Remus—. Olvidé mencionarlo. ¿Te ha molestado?

—No, salvo la parte de, bueno... —Sirius se rascó bajo la nariz—. ¿En verdad hay alguien para Regulus?

Remus fue honesto. —No lo sé con certeza. Eso es algo que permanece entre el lobo y el humano.

—Regulus nunca ha mencionado soñar con lobos, pero...

—Tal vez no es su momento. Hay compañeros que se encuentran pronto en la vida, como tú y yo —dijo Remus, buscando la mano de Sirius y acariciándole los nudillos—, y otros más tarde en la vida como Dora y Fleur. No hay una regla precisa al respecto.

—No quisiera ver a Regulus envejecer y... morir. Mi familia está llena de gente indeseable y odiosa, y salvo por el tío Alphard y mi prima Andrómeda, sólo por él vale la pena apellidarme Black.

—Dale tiempo al tiempo —aconsejó Remus—. Mucho puede cambiar en un par de años, y créeme, después de las primeras décadas, el resto transcurren sin que te des cuenta.

—Suenas como un anciano —le chanceó Sirius, que con todo optó por tomar su consejo de corazón.

Por salud mental, iba a dejar que el tiempo se encargara del resto.

—Este año se sentirá largo como nunca —comentó Teddy, que al igual que Regulus, todavía tenía por delante un año de colegio antes de poderse unir a Sirius y Remus en Londres, y se entristecía cada vez más con ello al llegar el final del verano.

—Y que lo digas —se lamentó por igual Regulus.

—Habla por ti —codeó Sirius a su hermano—. Tú estarás en Hogwarts, y yo en Grimmauld Place con Madre y Padre.

—¿Tan terribles son? —Preguntó Remus, pues incluso tras múltiples pruebas que ambos hermanos Black le habían compartido, todavía le costaba creerlo.

—Los peores —dictaminó Sirius.

El verano estaba llegando a su fin y con ello el tiempo que tenían para disponer a sus anchas. Sirius ya se había resignado a los siguientes meses de su vida, donde intentaría por todos los medios pasar sus mañanas en clase, las tardes en la biblioteca, y sus horas restantes en el piso que Remus rentaría para sí en Londres. Para mal que no se trataba de ningún sitio lujoso, al menos de eso le había prevenido éste, pues sus finanzas no eran nada fuera del mundo. Como lobo, él y los de su especie eran autosuficientes a la hora de cazar su propia comida, y el resto venía solo, pero en Londres las cosas serían diferentes y Remus tenía prospectado conseguir un empleo para subsistir.

Sirius se había llevado una grata sorpresa al descubrir que Remus tenía para sí algunas credenciales apropiadas para moverse en el mundo humano, pues con anterioridad había cursado la universidad en varias ocasiones, y en cada una de ellas, se había graduado con honores. En una charla tardía en su dormitorio, Remus le había confesado tener un título en literatura clásica, en literatura inglesa y una especialización en francés del tiempo en que él y Dora habían salido en búsqueda de Fleur. Como de pasada había mencionado Remus que tenía otras tantas más certificaciones, pero se había negado a entrar en detalles como sucedía cada vez que el asunto de su edad salía a colación.

A Sirius poco le importaba eso. La sorpresa de saber que Remus había vivido una larga vida antes incluso de que él comenzara la suya le producía siempre una sensación de sosiego, donde las palabras del tío Alphard acerca de las posibilidades que tenía Regulus de encontrar su propia alma gemela entre los lobos cobraban sentido, y la esperanza crecía...

—¿Un último chapuzón? —Propuso Teddy, que veía las nubes de tormenta en la lejanía y era ahora o nunca antes de que la lluvia los alcanzara.

Luego se desnudaron, y nadando en lago hasta que las primeras gotas de lluvia alteraron su superficie, dándole así su propio cierre al verano que jamás olvidarían.

El cierre de una infancia, y la apertura a _más_...

/*/*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes, que nada una disculpa. Este fic se actualiza los miércoles, pero por causas de fuerza mayor (acá, un camión pasó debajo de la línea del teléfono/internet y se la llevó) me vi incomunicada del mundo por una semana. Por eso la tardanza, pero la siguiente semana pueden esperar el capítulo final el miércoles de siempre.  
Y respecto al fic, ¿adivinan quién es la otra mitad de Regulus? La pareja me gusta en teoría, pero en canon sería imposible de llevarla a cabo por detalles logísticos :)


	8. 8.- En las cuatro estaciones de una vida.

**8.- En las cuatro estaciones de una vida.**

_We burned too bright, now the fire's gone, watch it all fall down, Babylon._

_5 Seconds of Summer - Babylon_

Como suele suceder siempre en los planes que se estipulan milimétricamente, las estaciones posteriores al último verano que Sirius, Remus, Regulus y Teddy pasaron en la villa del tío Alphard se sucedieron en orden como estaba establecido, pero fueron los acontecimientos de su vida los que se desordenaron.

Siempre temeroso de sus padres, Sirius se sorprendió sobremanera cuando Padre enfermó del corazón y por un largo año de convalecencia su mano férrea perdió poder. Madre se encargó de suplantar su autoridad, por supuesto, y los cambios en su dinámica familiar colocaron sobre los hombros de Sirius un terrible peso para apresurarse a tomar las riendas de los negocios Black y asegurar para todos la misma holgura monetaria a la que estaban acostumbrados.

Padre acabó muriendo en los días entre Navidad y Año Nuevo, colocando así un nuevo velo oscuro en Grimmauld Place, y también fue en esas vacaciones cuando Regulus llevó a Sirius aparte y le reveló un secreto que mantenía desde hacía pocas semanas atrás.

—Lo sueño...

—¿Qué?

—Un lobo —dijo Regulus, frunciendo el ceño—. Es una cría, pero sin lugar a dudas es un lobo. No han confusión en eso.

Al regreso de Regulus a Hogwarts, Sirius habló con Remus del asunto, y tras darse a sí mismo unos segundos de contemplación, éste le reveló que los Potter estaban esperando a su primer bebé.

—Puede que no sea nada, pero puede que sí —dijo sin comprometerse en sus vaticinios, pero Sirius tomó nota de buscar visitarlos ese verano cuando naciera el bebé, y llevar a Regulus consigo.

El verano, incluso si sólo les proporcionó una corta semana en la villa del tío Alphard, trajo consigo una vez más a los Errantes y a los hermanos Black en el mismo sitio.

Lily y James Potter habían recibido por fin a su primogénito, un bello bebé al que llamaron Harry y que cohibió a Regulus cuando él y Sirius se presentaron con regalos para celebrar su nacimiento.

—¿Es él? —Preguntó Sirius en voz baja a su hermano.

—No lo sé —respondió éste, pero no había necesidad de confirmarlo con palabras cuando los ojos de Regulus apenas podían dejar ir al recién nacido.

Lily lo intuyó sin problemas, y sin mediar una sílaba obligó a Regulus a tomar asiento y le entregó al pequeño bebé en brazos.

—Sostén su cabeza así, perfecto —le dio las indicaciones básicas—. No lo dejes caer.

—No me atrevería... —Murmuró Regulus, abrazando al bebé contra su pecho y aspirando de su cabecita repleta de cabello oscuro contra su mentón.

En silencio, fingiendo no haberse dado cuenta, Sirius y Remus observaron sin juzgar.

Con Sirius y Regulus acudiendo a la misma universidad, Madre cedió un poco al permitirles rentar un departamento más cerca del campus, y aquello facilitó por fin que Remus pudiera tener su espacio al lado de su compañero. Teddy se les unió en una tercera recámara porque él también empezaría sus estudios en el siguiente curso, y aunque la convivencia no siempre fue perfecta, consiguieron salir adelante sin mayores complicaciones.

En el ínterin de aquel año en el que se respiró la libertad, Madre enfermó. A diferencia de Padre, ella anunció sin más durante un reglamentario desayuno de los domingos que tenía cáncer, y que planeaba luchar contra la enfermedad y ganar.

Sirius no lo puso en duda. La mujer que se hacía llamar su progenitora era terca como una mula, y con esa misma entereza afrontó sus tratamientos con regularidad, aunque... La balanza no parecía estar muy inclinada a su favor.

Durante ese segundo año de universidad de Sirius, Madre comenzó a perder peso, a encorvarse, a teñirse sus cabellos otrora negros de gris, y a dar muestras que era humana como cualquier otro.

Regulus fue quien demostró tener mayor entereza a renunciar a su tiempo libre ese verano para adelantar algunos cursos en la universidad, de tal manera que al volver al otoño le faltaban pocos créditos para estar en el mismo semestre que Sirius.

—¿Es que planeas saltarte mi derecho de primogénito para heredar y quedarte con la empresa? —Le chanceó Sirius, pero el semblante sombrío de su hermano le dio la respuesta que buscaba.

—No fue una buena madre —dijo su hermano en más de una ocasión—, pero fue _nuestra_ Madre, y... Merece marcharse en paz.

Y así fue, cuando precisamente el verano antes de su tercer año Madre murmuró una última vez una de sus acostumbradas sartas de quejas, y con un último resoplido, murió.

Que según a qué hijo se le preguntara, lo hizo en paz o no.

Sin sus padres respirándoles en la nuca, Sirius no encontró muchos alicientes para terminar su educación universitaria ahora que Regulus bien podía terminar la suya y encargarse sin más demora de los negocios familiares, pero Remus le convenció de llevar a cabo sus últimos cursos y servirles de buen ejemplo a su hermano, sí, pero también a su hijastro.

—Me cuesta pensar en Teddy de esa manera, pero vale —accedió Sirius, que un año después se presentó con su título y deseo de empezar realmente a vivir su vida.

Porque así estaba decidido, Sirius y Regulus le pidieron al tío Alphard pasar el verano en su villa, y éste accedió gustoso de volver a tenerlos con él.

Remus y Teddy, en compañía del resto de su grupo de Errantes se sumó de nueva cuenta, y fue así como en compañía de su nueva familia, con Regulus cerca porque él ya lo era, Sirius recibió la mordida durante una noche de luna llena y puso un alto a su envejecimiento.

—Está hecho —dijo ufano cuando al volver en la madrugada del bosque les mostró a todos el leve trazo de dientes en el nacimiento del glúteo izquierdo.

Por elección propia, la localización de la mordida era un asunto personal. Había quienes preferían un brazo o una pierna, otros el nacimiento de la nuca, y los que menos el pecho o alguna otra área. Sirius había sido de esos últimos, si acaso porque su ceremonia había incluido sexo, y en el calor del momento, Remus no se había contenido.

También a su regreso lo sorprendió Regulus al mostrarle la marca de una dentadura pequeña en la cara interna de su muñeca, y un gesto contrariado.

—Harry me ha mordido —reveló más tarde, sólo para ellos dos.

—¿Entonces ahora tú...?

—No lo creo... ¿O sí? Nadie me pudo dar explicaciones —dijo Regulus con un encogimiento—. En todo caso, son los dientes de leche de Harry, y por lo que Lily me contó, no entiende de significados. Sólo me mordió porque en el último mes es de lo único que se hablaba contigo y con Remus. Seguro que no es nada.

«O seguro que lo es todo», pensó Sirius, pero ya que su hermano parecía nervioso y poco proclive a creer en hechos sobrenaturales incluso si convivía día a día con ellos, no mencionó nada.

El tiempo le daría o no la razón.

Muchos, muchos veranos después, el tío Alphard citó por última vez a Sirius y a Regulus para despedirse de ellos ahora que el mismo tipo de cáncer que alguna vez acabara con su hermana ahora estuviera finiquitándolo a él.

—Mi abogado los contactará después que yo... —Dijo Alphard, recostado en su cama en un nido de almohadas. La señora Winky amagó taparlo con una manta, pero la apartó con ligereza—. En todo caso, ustedes son mis herederos universales y quiero que lo tengan todo. No me importa qué hagan con el dinero o el resto de las propiedades, pero esta villa...

—No te preocupes, tío —le aseguró Regulus—. Significa demasiado para nosotros como para venderla o dejar que caiga en el olvido.

—Y la señora Winky...

—Siempre tendrá un trabajo con nosotros —prometió Sirius—, y cuando quiera retirarse también una pensión y el sitio que a ella le apetezca para pasar sus días finales.

La señora Winky bufó como si la idea de jubilarse estuviera en sus planes. A pesar de ser casi tan vieja como el tío Alphard y tener arrugas y el cabello entrecano, se mantenía tan activa como la recordaban desde niños, y en sus intenciones estaba el conservarse así hasta la muerte.

—Me alegro, me alegro mucho —murmuró el tío Alphard, que cada vez más se cansaba hasta el agotamiento y no tenía por delante muchas más fuerzas—. Puede que sus primas Bella y Cissy intenten hacerles alguna jugarreta peleando por una parte de la herencia, pero mi abogado ha sido meticuloso con las estipulaciones. No les den nada que no merezcan —indicó con una profunda exhalación.

—Nada tío.

—No cederemos ni un ápice.

—Muy bien.

Luego el tío Alphard pidió estar a solas, asó que Sirius y Regulus bajaron a la cocina, donde Remus y Teddy habían preparado para ellos un modesto servicio de té y galletas para esperar.

La hora del deceso fue horas después, curiosamente con una llena iluminando la habitación del tío Alphard cuando Sirius subió una vez más para comprobar su estado y lo encontró dormido. Al menos creyó que dormido, hasta que al tocarlo lo encontró inerte, y supo que se había marchado.

—Gracias por todo, tío Alphard —murmuró Sirius al despedirse una última vez de él, y tras limpiarse los ojos con los nudillos, se dispuso a dar la noticia.

Que buena o mala, quedaba a interpretación del oyente.

Regulus fue quien se encargó de hacer que los negocios Black prosperaran hasta amasarles a él y a Sirius una enorme fortuna, pero ya que al cabo de casi dos décadas su apariencia seguía tan lozana como aquella noche de luna llena en que Harry le clavó los dientes siendo un bebé, no le quedó de otra más que resignarse a su evidente suerte y tomar una decisión.

—Considéralo una retiración anticipada y resígnate —le sugirió Sirius, que junto a su hermano y Remus, vivían los tres en la villa que alguna vez perteneciera al tío Alphard y ahora era suya.

La señora Winky todavía vivía, y era la cabeza encargada del servicio a pesar de que a su edad se desplazaba con bastón y estaba sorda de un oído, pero por lo demás era tan eficiente como cuando ellos eran niños.

—Me moriría de aburrimiento —dijo Regulus, que había tomado las riendas del negocio familiar y ahora no sabía cómo dejarlas ir.

—Ya encontrarás qué hacer con tu tiempo libre. Este verano Harry también estará de visita —le recordó Remus, pues los Errantes seguían acampando en la propiedad igual que siempre.

Harry había crecido en los últimos años hasta convertirse en un joven que estaba por cursar su último año en Hogwarts (Regulus había hecho el ofrecimiento, y los Potter habían accedido), y no ocultaba su fascinación por aquel a quien desde nacimiento había elegido como suyo.

Por supuesto, Regulus se había resistido a la idea de encontrar a su alma gemela en un crío que no existía cuando él era mayor de edad, y aunque la diferencia de edad podía mostrarse como el mayor impedimento para una relación entre ellos dos, el que Harry lo hubiera mordido siendo apenas un infante había favorecido para que en apariencia Regulus sólo se viera mayor por un par de años.

—A riesgo de sonar como un cliché —le había dicho Remus en una ocasión—, la edad es sólo un número, y es más válido que nunca entre lobos y sus compañeros.

Sólo por él, Remus le había dicho a Regulus su verdadera edad, y éste había pasado de encontrar la diferencia entre él y Harry como _peccata minuta_ y el darse una oportunidad como una posibilidad tangible.

Con Lily y James de acuerdo con su relación porque ellos también tenían una diferencia de edad notable incluso si al mirar sus rostros nadie podía apreciarlo, Regulus había decidido por fin años atrás a aceptar a un niño Harry como su sombra, a un púber Harry como su protegido, y a un adolescente Harry como su perpetuo admirador.

Ahora tocaba ver qué sorpresas le traería adulto Harry ese verano.

Sirius perdió la cuenta de los veranos que había pasado al lado de Remus.

De pronto otra vez era verano en la villa, y sólo estaban ellos dos porque Teddy había encontrado a su compañera en Francia, una chica llamada Victoire que resultó estar lejanamente emparentada con Fleur y que corroboró su teoría de cómo algunas familias tenían un atractivo natural hacia los lobos.

Regulus y Harry habían hecho lo mismo por fin, luego de que Harry alcanzara su madurez y Regulus ya no se sintiera tan cohibido con la aparente diferencia de edad.

Y él y Remus, bueno... Estaban considerando adoptar.

La vida era por completo diferente a la época en la que habían vivido durante la década en que se conocieron. Su relación ya no era tabú, e incluso habían sido de los primeros en celebrar primero una unión civil y después un matrimonio en toda regla cuando llevar a cabo la ceremonia se hizo una realidad. Remus había accedido a sus caprichos por simple deseo de satisfacerlo, pero había salido de él la posibilidad de adoptar ahora que tenían tantos años juntos, y la villa se sentía demasiado grande para ellos dos solos.

Con la población de lobos en declive, incluso la opción de engendrar estaba sobre la mesa, y nuevamente había sido Tonks quien se acercara a Remus y le otorgara el honor de ser una vez más el padre de su futuro bebé.

—Rosamund —dijo Sirius de pronto, y Remus le miró con atención.

—¿Quién?

—Ah, pensaba en nombres de bebé. Rosamund si es niña. Todavía no me he decidido por un nombre por si acaso vuelve a ser niño.

—¿Entonces has tomado una decisión? —Inquirió Remus, abrazando a Sirius por la espalda y apoyando su mentón sobre su hombro.

Sirius sonrió. —Sí —confirmó—, lo he hecho.

Pues como todo había sido en su vida desde conocer a Remus, no había una decisión por tomar, sino un instinto primitivo por seguir.

Y bajo esa regla se regía él como su compañero.

/*/*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Llegamos al final, ¿vieron venir quién era el alma gemela de Regulus? Porque si lo hicieron, se le adelantaron hasta a la autora. Yo sólo pensé en ese casi al final y la pareja me encantó~ Quizá algún día escriba más, quizá no.   
En todo caso, fue mi primer acercamiento al género de fantasía/sobrenatural, así que estoy dispuesta a aceptar comentarios, críticas, opiniones, lo-que-sea. Siempre me gusta saber qué piensan, especialmente hoy que es el fin del fic y... El fic de una serie.   
Graxie por acompañarme y leer hasta el final y hacer este camino tan gratificante como lo fue :*

**Author's Note:**

> Son 8 capítulos en total y la misma dinámica de siempre: Los comentarios ayudan a que las actualizaciones del fic sean semanales~  
Es la primera vez que escribo misterio y temas sobrenaturales, así que ténganme paciencia. Prometo que les gustará el final.


End file.
